Antes del Comienzo
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! ¿Cómo era la vida en el Santuario antes del nacimiento de Atena? Esta es una historia de los caballeros dorados (principalmente Aioros)
1. C1: Aspirantes

CAPITULO 1: ASPIRANTES  
  
_Año del nacimiento de Atena_  
  
-¡Vamos, Aioria!-  
  
-¡Aaaaahhh!-  
  
-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Vamos!-  
  
-¡No puedo!- gritó el niño, exhausto.  
  
-Aioria, ¿acaso ya no quieres convertirte en caballero?-  
  
-Claro que quiero- dijo Aioria- pero tú eres muy fuerte... nunca podré vencerte, hermano-  
  
-No digas eso-  
  
-Pero es cierto, Aioros- dijo Aioria con tristeza- no tengo un poder tan grande como el tuyo-  
  
-Claro que lo tienes- dijo Aioros- te lo mostraré- y, diciendo esto, encendió su cosmo y lo enfocó en una enorme muro de roca, haciendo un hueco en ella. Aioria lo miró sorprendido- ¿ves?- continuó Aioros- tú tienes este mismo poder, porque somos hermanos...-  
  
Aioria sonrió y asintió.  
  
-Ahora, basta de charlas- dijo Aioros- ahora quiero que concentres todo tu cosmo en un solo punto, y que lo ataques como yo...-  
  
-Ya no lo sermonees, Aioros- dijo una voz masculina detrás de él. Aioros se volvió con una sonrisa al reconocer a su dueño. Era un chico vestido de celeste, de largo cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, que estaba sentado sobre la roca que había despedazado.  
  
-¡Saga!- dijo Aioros sonriente- ¿otra vez espiándome?-  
  
-¿Espiándote?- dijo Saga- no, yo diría que estoy...- lo meditó por unos seguntos-supervisándote-  
  
-Muy gracioso- dijo Aioros- baja de ahí...-  
  
Saga bajó y saludó a Aioros con un abrazo. Luego se volvió a Aioria y le revolvió el cabello.  
  
-Tu hermano tiene razón- le dijo Saga-no hay duda en que algún día serás tan fuerte como él... y tienes suerte de tener a un hermano tan bueno como Aioros-  
  
-¿Sucede algo malo, Saga?- preguntó Aioros, notando el tono triste en que hablaba su amigo.  
  
-No, nada, Aioros- dijo Saga. Aioros lo miró, pero no insistió. Conocía muy bien a su amigo como para dejarse engañar, pero sabía que Saga no quería hablar al respecto. Ambos subieron a la roca y desde ahí supervisaban a Aioria continuar su entrenamiento.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde, fueron interrumpidos por una risa de niña. Levantaron la vista y vieron a dos niñas de no más de cinco años que iban corriendo. Dos niñas aprendices de amazonas, porque ambas traían una máscara que cubría sus rostros. Una corría detrás de la otra. La que iba adelante era pelirroja, mientras que la que venía tras ella tenía los cabellos color verde. Ésta última le lanzaba piedras a la pelirroja.  
  
-Vuelve, Marín- gritó la peliverde- te daré tu merecido...-  
  
-¡Déjame en paz!- gritó la pelirroja en un tono asustado. Aioria frunció el entrecejo y se interpuso entre ambas. Marín se había escondido tras él.  
  
-¡Hazte a un lado!- le gritó la peliverde.  
  
-Déjala en paz- dijo Aioria.  
  
-¡Que te hagas a un lado o yo te haré a un lado!- gritó la niña peliverde- no es asunto tuyo...-  
  
Aioria frunció el entrecejo de nuevo, sin moverse. Aioros y Saga miraban la escena sin hacer nada, porque querían ver como reaccionaría el niño.  
  
-Tú te lo buscaste- dijo la peliverde, levantando el puño y lanzándose contra Aioria. Éste detuvo su puño con una mano y la soltó. La niña volvió a intentar golpearlo, y Aioria repitió su acción.  
  
-¿Porqué no me atacas?- dijo la peliverde.  
  
-No puedo atacar a una mujer- dijo Aioria. Aioros sonrió.  
  
-¡Shaina!¡Marín!-  
  
Una amazona llegó. Era más o menos de la edad de Aioros y de Saga. Vestía como amazona, de azul y negro, con una cinta blanca en la cintura. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de plata con líneas blancas. Detuvo a la niña peliverde con una mano.  
  
-¡Shaina!- le dijo- ¿qué crees que haces?-  
  
-Nada- dijo Shaina entre dientes.  
  
-Estabas molestando a Marín otra vez- dijo la amazona- y... ¿lanzándole piedras?- agregó al ver la piedra en la mano de Shaina.  
  
-¿Y a tí que te importa esa tonta japonesa?- gritó Shaina. Se soltó de su maestra y se fue corriendo de ahí.  
  
-¡Maestra!- dijo Marín, saliendo detrás de Aioria y lanzándose a los brazos de la amazona. Ésta vio que la niña estaba herida de uno de sus brazos, y cojeaba de un tobillo. Marín se quitó la máscara y se echó a llorar.  
  
-No llores, Marín- dijo la amazona con cariño- no la escuches. Tú eres tan valiente como ella, o más...-  
  
-Pero...pero yo...-  
  
-Que no te importe lo que dijo esa niña tonta- dijo Aioria de pronto- mi hermano dice que las personas que hacen eso son cobardes...-  
  
-Tu hermano tiene mucha razón- dijo la amazona. Se volvió a Marín- ya no llores, no es para tanto...-  
  
Marín secó sus lágrimas.  
  
-Marín, Shaina ya no será mi alumna- dijo la amazona- el Patriarca me ha ordenado que solo me encargue de ti...-  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Marín, abriendo grandemente los ojos. La amazona asintió, y Marín la abrazó, y luego se puso su máscara de nuevo. La amazona miró a Aioria.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas, caballero?- preguntó. Aioria se sonrojó ligeramente.  
  
-Me...me llamo Aioria- dijo- pero aún no soy un caballero...-  
  
-No importa, Aioria- dijo ella- yo soy Ariadna, amazona de Corona Boreal. Muchas gracias por ayudar a Marín...-  
  
-Sí, gracias, Aioria- dijo Marín.  
  
-No fue nada, Ariadna, Marín- dijo Aioria, aún sonrojado.  
  
Ariadna se levantó y observó la roca que Aioros había despedazado- ¿qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó sorprendida. Aioros y Saga bajaron.  
  
-Fui yo, señorita- dijo Aioros, ligeramente serio- estaba enseñándole a mi hermano a enfocar su energía...-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Ariadna- así que tú eres su hermano, el sabio...-  
  
Ahora Aioros fue quien se sonrojó. Saga, por su parte, reía por lo bajo.  
  
-No... no es para tanto- dijo Aioros- no soy sabio... la verdad es que no sé muchas cosas... me llamo Aioros, caballero de Sagitario. Y él es mi amigo Saga, caballero de Géminis...-  
  
-A sus órdenes, señorita- dijo Saga con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-Mucho gusto, caballeros- dijo Ariadna- soy Ariadna, amazona de Aurora Boreal, y ella es mi aprendiz Marín...-  
  
-Me alegra que mi hermano les haya ayudado- dijo Aioros- estoy orgulloso de él-  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que me lleve a esta niña, está lastimada- dijo Ariadna- fue un placer haberlos conocido, caballeros-  
  
-El placer fue todo nuestro, te lo aseguro, Ariadna- dijo Saga.  
  
Arianda se fue cargando a Marín, porque la niña estaba herida. Aioros la siguió con la mirada, hasta que Saga le dió un codazo.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Aioros.  
  
-Te gusta...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Aioros, sorprendido y sonrojado.  
  
-Que la maestrita te gustó...- dijo Saga.  
  
-¡Claro que no!- dijo Aioros- y ni se te ocurra repetir eso-  
  
-¿Es una amenaza?- dijo Saga.  
  
-Es una advertencia- dijo Aioros. Saga se echó a reír.  
  
-¿De qué se ríen?- preguntó otro chico.  
  
-¡Shura!- dijo Aioros.  
  
-De nada- dijo Saga- si te digo, Aioros me matará...-  
  
Aioros se sonrojó de nuevo, haciendo que Shura se eche a reír.  
  
-Volvamos a las Doce Casas- dijo Shura- al Maestro no le agradará que estemos aquí...-  
  
-Ah, cierto- dijo Saga- esta mañana llegaron nuevos aprendices-  
  
-¿Nuevos aprendices?- preguntó Shura.  
  
-Sí- dijo Saga- llegaron dos niños aspirantes a la armadura de Aries, uno para la de Tauro, uno para Cáncer, dos para Escorpión, dos para Acuario y uno para Piscis...-  
  
-Dos para Piscis- corrigió Shura- uno es una chica y otro... pues...- y se echó a reír.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntaron Saga y Aioros al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Pues deberían verlo- dijo Shura entre risas. Aioros y Saga lo miraron intrigados- bueno, ¿para que les cuento? Vengan ustedes mismos a verlo...-  
  
Un par de ojos azules los observaron retirarse.  
  
-Menos mal que no pudo ver mi rostro- dijo Ariadna con un suspiro.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Los tres caballeros dorados llegaron a las Doce Casas, y vieron a todos los nuevos aprendices. En la casa de Aries, que llevaba muchos años vacía, encontraron al Maestro con dos niños. Ambos eran lemurianos. Uno de ellos era alto, de cabellos verdes y mirada confiada. El otro, un poco más bajo y de cabellos morados, tenía la cabeza agachada. Por lo que alcanzaron a ver, el alto se llamaba Tao, y el otro Mu.  
  
-Yo voto por ese Tao- dijo Shura, mientras subían hacia la siguiente casa- porque el pequeño se veía muy callado...-  
  
-No estés tan seguro, Shura- dijo Aioros- el otro chico tenía un cosmo mucho mayor que ese Tao-  
  
-Aioros tiene razón- dijo Saga.  
  
En la casa de Tauro, el joven aprendiz era un niño de siete años, si es que se le podía llamar niño. Medía al menos el doble que cualquiera de ellos. Rogerio, el antiguo caballero de Tauro, lo miraba impresionado.  
  
En la casa de Cáncer, un chico italiano llamado Simone, que se hacía llamar 'Máscara Mortal' tenía impresionado al caballero de Cáncer. Aún Saga, Shura y Aioros sintieron un ligero escalofrío al ver la cara de maldad del joven.  
  
-Espero que el resto no sean así- dijo Shura.  
  
En la casa de Escorpión, había dos chicos. Uno de ellos, de cabellos y ojos azules, era un chico griego llamado Milo. El otro era un chico rubio, inglés, de nombre Joseph. Los tres caballeros dorados no sabían que opinar, pues ambos aprendices estaban muy parejos.  
  
En Acuario, un chico francés llamado Camus y un ruso llamado Dimitri mostraban sus técnicas a Pierre, el antiguo caballero de Acuario. En la casa de Piscis, había dos aspirantes: una chica llamada Bellatrix y un chico llamado... ¿Afrodita?  
  
Saga, Aioros y Shura contuvieron la risa y corrieron hacia la casa vacía más cercana, la de Capricornio y soltaron a reír.  
  
-¿Afrodita?- dijo Shura entre carcajadas- ¿qué clase de nombre es ese para un chico?-  
  
-Pobre tipo- dijo Saga- no quisiera llamarme así...-  
  
Aioros pasó toda la tarde riendo con sus dos amigos. Unas horas más tarde volvió a la casa de Sagitario. Su hermano menor estaba ya dormido. Aioros se tiró en su cama con una sonrisa en sus labios, y suspiró. Había tenido un día largo, pero un día muy satisfactorio. Y mañana buscaría a esa amazona de nuevo...  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, chicos, siempre quise hacer una versión diferente de lo que sucedió antes de la muerte de Aioros...

Ahí se ven... Manden reviews!!!

Abby L.


	2. C2: Pelea entre Amazonas

CAPITULO 2: PELEA ENTRE AMAZONAS  
  
A la mañana siguiente, el día comenzó temprano para Aioros. Todos los aspirantes a caballeros dorados debían comenzar temprano sus entrenamientos, y Aioria no debía ser la excepción. Saga y Shura no tenían que entrenar a nadie, así que decidieron acompañar a Aioros y darle una mano.  
  
-Vamos, Aioria, tienes que enfocar tu energía en tu puño, para poder romper la roca...- le dijo Aioros.  
  
-Lo estás haciendo bien, Aioria- dijo Saga- solo necesitas enfocarte un poco más...-  
  
-¡Saga!¡Shura!- una voz infantil los interrumpió.  
  
-Ay, no- dijo Shura- es ella otra vez...-  
  
-¿Ella?- preguntó Aioros sin entender.  
  
-Es una amazona- dijo Saga- se llama Claudia. No nos ha dejado en paz desde hace como una semana...-  
  
-¿Por qué no la mandas a otra dimensión, Saga?- preguntó Shura- a las dos...-  
  
-¿Las dos?- preguntó Aioros.  
  
-Eso quisiera- dijo Saga- y no dudo que hasta el maestro me lo agradecería, pero creo que podría tener problemas...-  
  
-¡Saga!¡Shura!- la voz se iba acercando.  
  
-¡Escóndenos, Aioros!- dijeron Saga y Shura al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Ahí- les indicó Aioros. Los dos caballeros se escondieron en una pequeña cueva.  
  
-Aioros- dijo una amazona. No estaba sola. Otra amazona iba con ella. La primera, la que había hablado, era baja y de cabello azul, corto. La otra era alta y musculosa, de cabellos negros que llegaban hasta sus hombros, y Aioros dudada si fuera mujer o no- ¿no has visto a Saga o a Shura?-  
  
-He estado toda la mañana entrenando a mi hermano- respondió Aioros. La amazona alta chistó, pero se escuchó como rugido.  
  
-Oh, bien- dijo Claudia- los buscaremos en otra parte...-  
  
Ambas se fueron. A Aioros no le agradó mucho la primera, pero la segunda le desagradó por completo. Tenía un cosmo muy agresivo.  
  
-Gracias, Aioros- dijo Saga, saliendo de su escondite.  
  
-Te debemos una, amigo- dijo Shura.  
  
-¿Y que quieren esas dos con ustedes?- preguntó Aioros.  
  
-Claudia, solo molestar- dijo Shura- y la alta, pues...-  
  
-Se llama Níobe- dijo Saga- es una de las dos aspirantes a jefa de amazonas-  
  
-Es malvada- dijo Shura- y está furiosa porque nos escondemos de ella...-  
  
-Y acaba de aceptar a esa niña Shaina como su alumna- agregó Saga.  
  
-Pero... ¿para qué los quiere?-  
  
-Para que hablemos con el Maestro- dijo Saga- quiere que la haga jefa de amazonas, sin competencia...-  
  
-¿Y quien es la otra aspirante?-  
  
-¿No lo adivinas?- dijo Saga- la chica que conociste ayer...-  
  
-¿Ariadna?- dijo Aioros, y Saga asintió.  
  
-Exacto- dijo Saga- aunque me temo que esa Níobe no va a pelar limpio para conseguir lo que quiere.  
  
Aioros frunció el entrecejo. Si le había desagradado esa chica al principio, ahora más.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Saga y Shura habían decidido separarse para huir de Claudia y Níobe. Saga fue a la casa de Aries, donde el Maestro entrenaba a los dos aspirantes a la armadura de Aries.  
  
-Buen día, Saga- dijo el Maestro al verlo.  
  
-Buen día, Maestro Shion- dijo Saga, inclinándose ligeramente.  
  
-Parece que huyes de alguien- dijo el Patriarca- ¿será acaso de...?-  
  
-Sí, Maestro- dijo Saga haciendo una mueca.  
  
-No te preocupes más por ello, Saga- dijo el Maestro- ya me he decidido. Mañana llamaré a las dos aspirantes y les daré mi veredicto-  
  
Saga sonrió.  
  
-¿Quieres quedarte a ver a los dos chicos?- preguntó el Maestro. Saga asintió, y se sentó a observar a los dos aprendices.  
  
Tao, el más alto, aparentaba ser el más fuerte. No paraba de atacar a su oponente. Mu, el pequeño, solo se defendía conjurando débiles muros de cristal, pero suficientes para detener los ataques de su compañero.  
  
-Parece que Tao es el más indicado- dijo Saga- porque Mu no ha hecho ningún movimiento...-  
  
Saga estaba seguro de que el Maestro estuvo a punto de sonreír.  
  
-¿Eso crees?- respondió el Maestro- observa bien, Saga-  
  
Saga obedeció. Cuando parecía que Tao iba a dar su golpe final, Mu había desaparecido.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Saga sorprendido- ¿cómo...?-  
  
-Aunque ambos son lemurianos, solo a Mu se le ha ocurrido utilizar su habilidad de teletransportarse...- explicó el Maestro.  
  
Mu apareció detrás de Tao. Cuando éste se dio cuenta, el primero ya lo había atacado y lanzado contra una columna del templo de Aries.  
  
-Mu esperó a que su oponente se cansara- dijo el Maestro- Saga, debes entender que a veces el mejor ataque es la defensa...-  
  
Saga seguía asombrado. El Maestro se levantó.  
  
-Muy bien, Mu- dijo el Maestro- los dos. Ya es suficiente por hoy, vayan a descansar-  
  
Los dos niños se inclinaron y se retiraron.  
  
-Saga- dijo el Maestro- mañana a medio día, necesito que Aioros y tú estén presentes cuando elija a la jefa de las amazonas, ¿de acuerdo?- Saga asintió- también quisiera que les informes a las dos chicas que he tomado mi decisión, y que las espero mañana...-  
  
-Inmediatamente, Maestro- dijo Saga y se retiró después de inclinarse.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Shura se había refugiado donde nunca lo buscarían: cerca de la entrada del recinto de las amazonas. Pero su plan le salió mal, y minutos después pasaron por ahí Claudia y Níobe. Como pudo, el caballero de Capricornio se escondió.  
  
-Demonios...- murmuró Shura, cuando escuchó a alguien detrás de él.  
  
-Shura, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-  
  
-¡Aioros!- gritó al ver de quien se trataba- ¡no vuelvas a asustarme así!-  
  
-Lo siento- dijo el caballero de Sagitario- pero, ¿qué haces?-  
  
-Escondiéndome de ese par de amazonas locas...- dijo Shura, mientras que Aioros se echó a reír- bueno, creí que no me buscarían aquí, y...-  
  
En ese momento, escucharon varios gritos furiosos montaña abajo.  
  
-¿Qué demonios...?-  
  
-Vamos a ver- dijo Aioros.  
  
Ambos bajaron. Al parecer, había dos amazonas peleando, y un grupo de curiosos las había rodeado. Aioros y Shura se acercaron. Vieron que una era Níobe, la amazona alta de cabello negro. Tenía una larga lanza en su mano derecha.  
  
-Níobe está peleando- dijo uno de los curiosos- no me gustaría ser su oponente...-  
  
-Pobre de la otra chica- dijo otro- no tiene ninguna oportunidad...y Níobe no tiene piedad con las que la retan...-  
  
Aioros sintió un escalofrío al ver contra quien peleaba Níobe: una chica más pequeña y delicada, no tenía más arma que sus manos desnudas, y cuyos largos cabellos castaños llegaban hasta la cintura.  
  
-Es...es Ariadna- murmuró Aioros.  
  
-¿La conoces?- dijo Shura- pues espero que te hayas despedido de ella, porque Níobe no parece dispuesta a dejarla con vida...-  
  
Aioros desvió su vista hacia la pelea. Ambas chicas estaban muy parejas.  
  
-Eres una tonta, Ariadna- dijo Níobe- ¿cómo te atreves a pelear contra mí, y sin armas?-  
  
Ariadna no respondió.  
  
-Ma...maestra- gritó Marín. Aioros vio que otra amazona, un poco más pequeña que Ariadna, pero también de cabello castaño, detenía a Marín para que no corriera hacia su maestra.  
  
-No, Marín- dijo la amazona- te van a lastimar...-  
  
-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Shura a Aioros. Éste se encogió de hombros.  
  
Abajo, Níobe se lanzó contra Ariadna. La chica de cabellos castaños saltó y esquivó la lanza. Níobe no se dio por vencida y siguió atacándola, mientras Ariadna se limitaba a esquivarla. Cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, uno de los espectadores la empujó hacia delante, haciéndola ir directo a la lanza de Níobe, la cual le atravesó el brazo casi a la altura del hombro. Ariadna dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.  
  
-Tienes suerte de que solo haya atravesado tu brazo esta vez- dijo Níobe- la próxima será tu pecho...-  
  
Níobe se lanzó de nuevo contra Ariadna. Esta vez, la chica no saltó para esquivar la lanza, sino que la tomó con una mano y, con un hábil movimiento, hizo caer a la enorme chica al suelo, arrebatándole la lanza y tirándola a un lado.  
  
Níobe se levantó y lanzó su puño contra Ariadna, quien la esquivó saltando. Níobe le metió el pie y la hizo caer junto a la lanza. Al ver a su oponente saltando hacia ella, Arianda tomó la lanza en el suelo y se hizo a un lado. En el suelo, Níobe se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarse a dos centímetros de la punta de su lanza, ahora en manos de Ariadna. Ésta levantó la lanza e hizo el ademán de querer atravesarla con ella, pero en lugar de eso, colocó el extremo sin punta contra el pecho de Níobe.  
  
-Tienes suerte de que no quiera manchar mis manos con tu sangre- dijo Ariadna- pero si vuelves a intentar lastimar a mi alumna, tendré que hacerlo-  
  
-Cuando sea jefa de las amazonas, me las pagarás- dijo Níobe entre dientes.  
  
-Cuando lo seas- dijo Ariadna- mientras tanto, aléjate de Marín-  
  
Diciendo esto, Ariadna rompió la lanza en dos con su rodilla, y arrojó los fragmentos al suelo.  
  
La turba parecía decepcionada de no haber visto sangre, y había comenzado a gritar palabras furiosas y a lanzar rocas. Aioros y Shura decidieron que debían intervenir.  
  
-¡Ya basta!- dijo Aioros, levantando su mano y encendiendo su cosmo- ahora todos vuelvan a lo suyo...-  
  
Todos los curiosos, en su mayoría guardias del Santuario, murmuraron por lo bajo, enfurecidos; pero ninguno se atrevió a contradecir o desobedecer una orden directa de un caballero dorado, y se fueron dispersando.  
  
-Maestra- dijo Marín, soltándose de la amazona y acercándose a Ariadna, quien se sostenía la herida de su brazo con la mano opuesta, para detener el sangrado- maestra, ¿está bien?-  
  
-Sí, Marín, no te preocupes...- respondió Ariadna. La amazona que había estado sosteniendo a Marín se acercó también.  
  
-Ariadna, tu brazo...-  
  
-Estoy bien, Leo- dijo Ariadna.  
  
En ese momento llegó Saga.  
  
-Ariadna y Níobe- dijo Saga- el Maestro me ha ordenado que les diga que ya ha tomado su decisión. Mañana a medio día se las dará a conocer...-  
  
Níobe gruñó por lo bajo y se fue. Ariadna solo asintió. Cumplida su misión, Saga y Shura decidieron volver a las Doce Casas.  
  
-¿Vienes, Aioros?- preguntó Saga.  
  
-En un rato los alcanzo- respondió el caballero de Sagitario.  
  
-Como quieras- dijo Shura, y se fue junto con Saga.  
  
Aioros se acercó a Ariadna. Ella levantó la vista.  
  
-Gracias por detenerlos, Aioros-  
  
-No fue nada- dijo éste- estuviste grandiosa...-  
  
-No me gusta pelear por tonterías- dijo Ariadna- traté de evitarlo, pero no podía permitir que lastimara a Marín...-  
  
-¿Siguen con eso?- preguntó Aioros, y Ariadna asintió- ¿quien era ella?-  
  
-¿Quién?-  
  
-La chica que cuidó a Marín- dijo Aioros- que no dejó que se acercara a la pelea...-  
  
-Ah- dijo Ariadna- es mi prima Leo-  
  
Aioros iba a sonreír, pero su mirada se desvió a la sangre que fluía por el brazo de Ariadna.  
  
-Estás herida...-  
  
-No es nada- dijo ella, a pesar de que la sangre escurría por todo su brazo hasta su mano.  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo Aioros- ven, vamos a que te laves...-  
  
Ariadna titubeó unos segundos, pero luego aceptó, mandando a Marín de regreso al Recinto con Leo. Aioros la acompañó a lavarse a la fuente y examinó su herida.  
  
-Vaya, si que era una lanza poderosa- comentó Aioros al examinar la herida.  
  
-Todos le temen- dijo Ariadna- pero yo no...-  
  
-¿Y porqué quieres ser jefa de amazonas?-  
  
-No quiero- dijo Ariadna- el Maestro me pidió que fuera aspirante, porque nadie más se atrevía a hacer competencia a Níobe. Lo más probable es que ella sea la jefa...-  
  
-Yo no lo creo- dijo Aioros-¿y esa es la causa de tanto desprecio hacia ti?- preguntó Aioros. Ella sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-No, ella me odia desde que gané la armadura de la Corona Boreal, luchando contra ella, y tuvo que conformarse con la armadura de Tucana y... ay...- dijo al sentir el ardor en su herida al estar en contacto con el aire, y retiró un poco el brazo.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Aioros, tomando de nuevo el brazo de Ariadna- sé que duele, pero tienes que lavar bien tu herida...-  
  
Ella asintió y volvió a acercar su brazo a la fuente.  
  
-¿Y porqué aceptaste?- preguntó Aioros.  
  
-Porque no le temo- dijo Ariadna con resolución- ya la he vencido dos veces...-  
  
Aioros sonrió. Se rasgó la camisa y usó la tela para vendar el brazo de Ariadna.  
  
-Gracias- dijo la amazona.  
  
-No es nada- dijo el caballero- encantado de poder servirte...-  
  
Ariadna sonrió bajo su máscara.  
  
-Tú y tu hermano nos han ayudado mucho- dijo ella- estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido- Aioros se sonrojó ligeramente- debo irme- continuó- mañana será un largo día...-  
  
-Claro- dijo Aioros- descansa...-  
  
-Lo haré- dijo ella- gracias por todo de nuevo... hasta mañana-  
  
-Hasta mañana- dijo Aioros. Se quedó de pie mirándola hasta que desapareció por la entrada hacia el Recinto de las Amazonas. Suspiró y volvió a la casa de Sagitario. Se daba cuenta que, a pesar de no haber visto nunca el rostro bajo la máscara, se enamoraba más y más de ella, por sus palabras, su valor y su resolución. A pesar de todo, hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver su rostro.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Sagitario, Shura y Saga reían mientras esperaban a que Aioros regresara.  
  
-No puedo creerlo- dijo Shura- esa chica lo tiene volando bajo...-  
  
-Muy bajo- dijo Saga- aún así, me agrada esa chica para él...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Shura- nuestro amigo la merece...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Reviews, por favor!!!!  
  
No pensaba actualizar hasta mañana, pero como me llegaron muchos reviews, decidí adelantar... ¡¡gracias!! Sobre todo a Atalanta, Kasu y Shaina...  
  
Atalanta, Kasu y Shaina: Hola! Gracias por su review super largo... se los agradezco mucho, aunque tardé un buen rato en leerlo jeje... no sabía que se conocían, pero gracias por dejarme review...  
  
Tengo unas cosas que aclarar con ustedes:  
  
primero, Mu precioso es MIO!!!! ò.ó (jeje, sí, estoy traumada)  
  
segundo, no puedo agregarlas en esta historia porque ya la tengo toda, de hecho, se me adelantaron... Pero quisiera pedirles que participen en otro fic que tengo en mente... luego les explico con más detalle... espero estar en contacto con ustedes  
  
tercero: Kasu, actualiza!!!!!   
  
cuarto: Atalanta, actualiza!!!!!

Abby Lockhart / Nona


	3. C3: La Jefa de Amazonas

CAPÍTULO 3: LA JEFA DE AMAZONAS  
  
-Hola, Aioros- dijeron Shura y Saga al mismo tiempo, al ver a su amigo llegar a la casa de Sagitario.  
  
-¿Están aquí?- dijo Aioros.  
  
-Te estábamos esperando- dijo Shura con una sonrisa.  
  
-No molesten, chicos- dijo Aioros, y se tiró a su cama boca arriba, pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-¿Y que tal?- preguntó Saga.  
  
-¿No vas a contarnos?- dijo Shura.  
  
-¿Contarles que?- preguntó Aioros.  
  
-Ya sabes- dijo Shura- sobre...ya sabes quién...-  
  
-Pues...nada- dijo Aioros, ligeramente sonrojado- fuimos a lavar su herida, y se la vendé...y se fue al Recinto...-  
  
Los otros dos chicos parecían decepcionados.  
  
-¿Eso fue todo?- preguntó Shura. Aioros asintió.  
  
-Bueno, me retiro a mi casa...- dijo Saga.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Shura- que sueñes con los angelitos, Aioros...-  
  
-¿Bromeas?- dijo Saga- claro que lo hará...-  
  
Y dejaron al caballero de Sagitario solo con sus pensamientos.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en el lugar donde Aioria entrena...  
  
-¡Aioros!- llegó Shura gritanto- el Maestro te necesita...-  
  
-¿Me necesita?- dijo Aioros, interrumpiendo el entrenamiento de su hermano.  
  
-Sí- dijo Shura- Saga olvidó decírtelo ayer... quiere que seas testigo en la elección de jefa de Amazonas...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- el corazón de Aioros dio un vuelco. Ese día, Níobe o Ariadna, una de las dos, sería elegida como jefa de amazonas.  
  
-Sí- dijo Shura- tienes que venir. Ahora. Con tu armadura...-  
  
-Inmediatamente- dijo Aioros- vamos, Aioria...-  
  
Los tres corrieron hacia la casa de Sagitario, donde Aioros se cambió y se puso su armadura. Luego corrieron hacia el gran salón del trono del Patriarca. Ahí estaban los otros caballeros dorados y los aspirantes.  
  
En el lugar de Aries, los aspirantes Tao y Mu. En Tauro, el caballero Rogerio y el enorme (n/a: lo digo en serio) chico aspirante Aldebarán. En Géminis, Saga. En Cáncer, el caballero Paolo y el chico aspirante Simone alias Máscara Mortal. En Leo, Aioria como aspirante. En Virgo, el caballero Sidharta y un chico rubio que Aioros no había visto el día anterior, al parecer el aspirante que acababa de llegar, y que Shura le dijo que se llamaba Shaka. En Libra, vacío, como de costumbre: Roshi siempre se quedaba en China. En Escorpión, el caballero John y los aspirantes Milo y Joseph. En Sagitario, Aioros. En Capricornio, Shura. En Acuario, el maestro Pierre y los aspirantes Camus y Dimitri. Y en Piscis, el caballero Adonis y los aspirantes Bellatrix y Afrodita.  
  
No solo estaban ellos, también estaban presentes todas las amazonas. Delante de todos y frente al Patriarca, con sus respectivas armaduras, las dos aspirantes: Níobe y Ariadna. Aioros observó que la segunda se veía muy pequeña, a comparación con su enorme rival. Estaba pensando en que tal vez Níobe era pariente del enorme aspirante a caballero de Tauro, cuando el Maestro habló.  
  
-Los he reunido- dijo el Maestro- para informarles que he decidido quien será la nueva jefa de Amazonas. La elegida tendrá el mismo rango que los caballeros dorados, y solo el Patriarca será superior a ella... además, estará a cargo de proteger a Atena durante los primeros instantes de su vida...-  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio, roto por los murmullos entre las amazonas. Aioros suspiró.  
  
-Aioros y Saga han sido elegidos testigos de esta elección- continuó el Maestro- así que les pido que se acerquen-  
  
Ambos caballeros obedecieron y se acercaron. Se colocaron a la derecha y a la izquierda del Maestro. Aioros miró a Ariadna, pero ella seguía cabizbaja.  
  
-Máscaras- dijo el Patriarca.  
  
Las dos chicas se quitaron las máscaras. Aioros intentó mantener su rostro impasible al ver el de Ariadna. Sus delicadas facciones lo habían impresionado. El rostro de Níobe no era feo, pero tenía una horrible mirada de desprecio que lo deformaba.  
  
El Patriarca les indicó que levantaran la vista, y así lo hicieron. Si Aioros había sospechado que Ariadna realmente era de origen japonés porque siempre insistía en defender a su alumna Marín, ahora se dio cuenta que estaba completamente equivocado. Los enormes ojos azules de la joven lo habían impresionado.  
  
-Escuchen todos- dijo el Maestro- después de meditarlo mucho, he tomado mi decisión. Éste es mi veredicto. Níobe es, sin duda, la que tiene mayor fuerza física y poder. También mayor iniciativa, pues ella se convirtió voluntariamente en aspirante...-  
  
Aioros frunció el entrecejo al ver el rostro triunfal de Níobe.  
  
-Sin embargo- continuó el Patriarca- si el mundo fuera regido por la fuerza física y dominado por el más poderoso, el mundo sería un caos. Ahora que sabemos que Atena está a punto de nacer, no he elegido a la más fuerte y poderosa, sino a la que tiene mayor virtud, resolución y capacidad de sacrificio. Por eso- agregó- elijo a Ariadna como nueva jefa de Amazonas-  
  
Aioros no pudo evitar sonreír. Se volvió hacia Saga, quien sonreía también. Níobe se volvió a poner la máscara, furiosa, y se volvió para reunirse con el resto de las amazonas.  
  
-Ya has oído tu nuevo rango y tus deberes, Ariadna- dijo el Maestro con solemnidad- ¿prometes cumplirlos y manejarlos con prudencia?-  
  
-Sí- dijo Ariadna con resolución.  
  
-Bien- dijo el Maestro- yo, el gran Patriarca Shion de Aries, y los testigos Saga de Géminis y Aioros de Sagitario, hemos escuchado tu promesa, Ariadna de Corona Boreal. Que Atena y los dioses te ayuden a cumplirla, y que tu fidelidad sea recompensada-  
  
Ariadna se inclinó y volvió a ponerse la máscara. Al terminar la ceremonia, todos salieron y volvieron a sus asuntos.  
  
-Saga, Aioros- dijo el Maestro- necesito hablar con ustedes-  
  
Los dos se acercaron al Patriarca.  
  
-Como ya saben, Atena nacerá cualquiera de estos días- dijo el Maestro- y debo preparar todo para su llegada. Esto incluye elegir a mi sucesor...-  
  
-¿Sucesor?- dijo Aioros.  
  
-Pero Maestro, si usted...-  
  
-No tengo planes de morir pronto- dijo el Maestro- pero es costumbre elegir un sucesor. Tengo a dos jóvenes caballeros dorados en mente...-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Saga.  
  
-¿Nosotros?- dijo Aioros.  
  
-Sí- dijo el Maestro- aún no me decido cual de los dos, porque ambos son muy capaces. Lo pensaré, y después del nacimiento de Atena se los diré. Por lo pronto, ambos son aspirantes...-  
  
Los dos caballeros estaban sorprendidos.  
  
-Bueno, pueden retirarse- dijo el Maestro. Ambos se inclinaron y salieron.  
  
-¿Aspirantes a ser sucesores del Maestro?- murmuró Saga.  
  
-No puedo creerlo- dijo Aioros.  
  
-Aioros- dijo Saga, mirando a su amigo a los ojos- espero que nosotros dos nunca peleemos por esto, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-Tienes razón, Saga- dijo Aioros- elija a quien elija el Maestro, tenemos que prometer que eso no nos dividirá...-  
  
-Hecho- dijo Saga dando la mano a su amigo.  
  
Al salir, Aioros pareció olvidar lo sucedido al ver a Ariadna. Al verlo, Saga decidió desaparecer de ahí e ir a visitar a Shura.  
  
-Hola- dijo Ariadna al ver a Aioros.  
  
-Hola- dijo él- te felicito...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo Ariadna- aunque ya sabes que yo no...-  
  
-Sé que no querías- dijo Aioros- pero no hay nadie que se lo merezca más que tú-  
  
Ariadna guardó silencio, pero Aioros estaba seguro de que había sonreído bajo la máscara.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Adonis, el antiguo caballero de Piscis, valoraba las habilidades de los dos aspirantes a la armadura de Piscis. La chica Bellatrix era buena, pero no tanto como Afrodita. El Maestro estaba presente también.  
  
-¿Tú que crees?- preguntó el Maestro.  
  
-Afrodita es el mejor, por mucho- dijo Adonis- pero...-  
  
-¿Pero qué?-  
  
-Maestro, no se si también usted lo ha notado- dijo el caballero- las almas de ambos, así como la del aspirante a caballero de Cáncer, están llenas de odio...-  
  
-Lo he notado- dijo el maestro- sin embargo, seguirán en periodo de prueba... tal vez la oscuridad en sus corazones se disperse...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
-¡No puedo!- gritó Marín a todo pulmón.  
  
-Marín...- murmuró Ariadna.  
  
-¡No puedo!¡No puedo!- gritó Marín.  
  
-Ya escuchaste lo que dijo ayer el Patriarca, Marín- dijo Leo, quien estaba sentada en una roca mirando a su prima lidiar con la pequeña Marín de nuevo- no puedo creer que te rindas...-  
  
-Todos creen que no puedo- dijo Marín- no soy griega y nunca voy a poder...-  
  
-El Patriarca no es griego, Marín- dijo Ariadna, agachándose y tomando a su pequeña alumna por los hombros- tampoco el antiguo Maestro Roshi, el caballero de Libra, y ambos son los más respetados en este Santuario...-  
  
-¡No me importa!- gritó Marín, y se arrancó el paño de su cintura- ¡me voy de aquí!- se quitó la máscara y la tiró a los pies de su maestra.  
  
-¡Marín!-  
  
Marín se echó a correr con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero antes de que pudiera llegar lejos chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo hacia atrás, sentada. Levantó la vista y vio que se trataba de Aioros, quien acababa de llegar ahí con Aioria.  
  
-Marín- dijo Aioros, inclinándose- escucha a tu maestra...-  
  
-Pero no puedo ganarle a Shaina...- dijo la niña llorando- no puedo siquiera romper esa tonta roca...-  
  
-¿Y solo por eso te vas a rendir?- dijo Aioros- Marín, si aún no eres más fuerte que Shaina, es porque debes practicar más. Si te rindes, Shaina va a decir que tenía razón...-  
  
-¡Pero no la tiene!-  
  
-Por eso mismo- dijo Aioros- ahora, demuestra que ella está equivocada, y que Ariadna no se equivocó al elegirte...-  
  
Marín se secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Ariadna le ofreció su paño y su máscara de regreso, y la niña siguió entrenando.  
  
-Gracias, Aioros- susurró Ariadna. Aioros simplemente sonrió.  
  
-Si quieres, Marín y Aioria pueden entrenar juntos- dijo Aioros. Ariadna lo meditó unos minutos y luego asintió.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
John, el antiguo caballero de Escorpión, había decidido dar un descanso a los dos chicos aspirantes. Los dos chicos invertían su tiempo libre en lo que más les pareciera. Saga iba pasando por ahí cuando escuchó la conversación de los dos niños.  
  
-Milo, eres un tonto- dijo Joseph.  
  
El pequeño griego no respondió, siguió sentado con la mirada en el suelo.  
  
-El puesto de caballero de Escorpión siempre ha sido de un inglés- continuó Joseph- yo soy inglés y tú no...-  
  
-Te equivocas- dijo Milo con serenidad- de algo estoy seguro: el primer caballero de Escorpión fue griego. Es más, tu país aún no existía cuando el primer caballero dorado de Escorpión usó su armadura por primera vez...-  
  
Joseph frunció el entrecejo, y Milo sonrió, complacido de haberlo hecho enojar. Saga sonrió y siguió bajando.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Capricornio, Shura comenzó a sentir mucho frío. Supuso que el antiguo caballero de Acuario y sus dos alumnos tenían algo que ver, así que subió a verlos. Pronto, el caballero de Capricornio entendió la razón de tanto frío. Camus y Dimitri estaban dirigiendo sus helados ataques a un muro, mientras Pierre medía la temperatura a la que alcanzaban a llegar.  
  
-Dimitri, 205 grados bajo cero...- dijo el maestro Pierre. El joven ruso sonrió satisfecho, y dio un codazo a Camus al hacerse hacia atrás- Camus, tu turno...-  
  
Camus dio un paso hacia delante y encendió su cosmo. Shura se sorprendió al sentir la cantidad de frío que podía producir el niño francés. Pierre y Dimitri lo miraron impresionados.  
  
-Camus, 270 grados bajo cero- dijo el maestro Pierre- tres grados menos y llegas al Cero Absoluto... muy bien...- Camus no sonrió. Se limitó a mirar fríamente a su oponente- bien, vayan a descansar...-  
  
Los dos niños se fueron. Shura iba a volver a su casa cuando se encontró al Maestro.  
  
-Veo que también te interesan los chicos de Acuario- dijo el Maestro.  
  
-Solo me preguntaba porque hacía tanto frío, Maestro- dijo Shura.  
  
-Oh, sí- dijo el Maestro- un caballero de Acuario es conocido por su capacidad de llegar hasta el Cero Absoluto... y estoy impresionado de que el chico francés casi lo logre...-  
  
-Yo también, Maestro- dijo Shura- no está mal para un niño de siete años...-  
  
-Nada mal- dijo el Maestro- deja muy atrás a su oponente ruso, aunque sea mayor que él...-  
  
-Maestro- dijo Shura- ¿todo esto es porque Atena nacerá pronto?-  
  
-Exactamente- dijo el Maestro- la mayoría de los caballeros dorados ya son viejos, excepto Aioros, Saga y tú. Atena necesitará la protección de sus caballeros, así que debemos estar preparados...-  
  
-Pero, ¿quién querrá dañarla cuando solo sea un bebé?- preguntó Shura.  
  
-Si alguien quiere deshacerse de ella, ese es el momento más oportuno- dijo el Maestro- recuerda: hay que proteger a Atena desde el momento en que respire por primera vez...-  
  
-Claro, Maestro- dijo Shura.  
  
-No hay duda, Shura- dijo el Maestro- que Saga, Aioros y tú son los caballeros más fieles...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ...

Nota: En Italia, el nombre 'Simone' es de hombre, no de mujer... (se los juro, conosco a dos italianos que se llaman así)  
  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews precious...  
  
Atalanta, Kasu y Shaina: lo siento muchísimo, pero mi correo anda en sus días y no quiere enviar ni un triste mensaje... luego me pongo en contacto con ustedes... mil perdones. Y sigo esperando que actualicen...  
  
Umi: ya lo se!!! Pero ya te expliqué lo de Pierre (mi hermana puede ser muy desagradable) tu a lo tuyo y ponte a escribir, que estoy esperando el capitulo 10... y no me weyees...  
  
Silver: hola, pequeña, ya sé, Aioros está muy contentillo  
  
A los demás: dejen reviews, porfas, y los quiero más que ayer...  
  
Abby L. / Nona


	4. C4: La Venganza de Níobe

CAPITULO 4: LA VENGANZA DE NIOBE  
  
Durante las siguientes semanas, Aioria y Marín entrenaron juntos, y aprendieron las técnicas tanto de Ariadna como las de Aioros. Aioria aprendió el ataque de Ariadna, Lighting Cloud; y el ataque de Aioros, el Atomic Plasma. Aioria decidió combinarlos.  
  
-Será un nuevo ataque- dijo Aioria- lo llamaré Lighting Plasma...- Aioros se echó a reír.  
  
-Bueno, hermano, pero primero quiero que lo hagas...-  
  
Mientras tanto, Marín intentaba hacer el Atomic Plasma de Aioros, pero no salían más que algunas bolas de fuego.  
  
-No está mal- dijo Aioros, al ver que Marín estaba a punto de darse por vencida- parecen... meteoros...-  
  
-¿Meteoros?- dijo Marín, pensándolo unos momentos- eso me gusta...-  
  
Aioria y Marín practicaban sus ataques contra las rocas. Mientras los pequeños entrenaban, Aioros y Ariadna los observaban sentados sobre una roca cercana.  
  
-Eso de practicar en rocas es extraño- comentó Ariadna- pero tengo que admitirlo, es original...-  
  
Aioros se sonrojó ligeramente, y sonrió.  
  
-Hace tiempo que Leo no viene- comentó Aioros.  
  
-Se aburre ahora que estás tú- dijo Ariadna- creo que está con Shura...-  
  
Aioros sonrió de nuevo. Sabía que a Shura le había llamado la atención la chica, y que lo acompañaba a entrenar a Aioria porque sabía que Ariadna llevaría a Leo.  
  
-Leo se irá pronto- dijo Ariadna- a la isla de Andrómeda...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Leo acaba de ganar la armadura de Casiopea- dijo Ariadna- y tiene que ir a la isla de Andrómeda a entrenar a un pequeño, que se convertirá en caballero de Cepheus... creo que se llama Albiore-  
  
-Pero si Leo solo tiene diez años...-  
  
-Once- corrigió Ariadna.  
  
-La edad de Shura- dijo Aioros.  
  
En ese momento, llegó Saga.  
  
-¡Aioros!¡Ariadna!- dijo- el Maestro nos necesita-  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Aioros.  
  
-El Maestro quiere que veamos a la señora- dijo Saga- quiere saber cuanto falta...-  
  
-¿Cuanto falta?- dijo Aioros- ¿para qué?-  
  
-Para que Atena nazca...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Virgo, el antiguo caballero Sidharta miraba al aspirante a la armadura. El pequeño Shaka era un niño rubio de aproximadamente siete años. El caballero, budista, reconoció en el pequeño un cosmo muy poderoso... el cosmo de un maestro.  
  
-Shaka- le dijo- el Maestro elegirá a los nuevos caballeros pronto. ¿Estás listo?-  
  
Sin abrir los ojos, el pequeño asintió.  
  
-Sé que eres el único aspirante- dijo Sidharta- pero aún tienes que elevar tu cosmo más alto, ¿entiendes?-  
  
Shaka asintió de nuevo.  
  
-Sigue practicando...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la habitación de la señora, la que sería la madre de Atena, Ariadna la examinó, mientras que Saga y Aioros guardaban la entrada. El Maestro esperó pacientemente a que la amazona terminara.  
  
-Treinta y siete centímetros- dijo Ariadna- en esta semana nacerá...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo el Maestro, y se volvió hacia Aioros y Saga- reforzaremos el Santuario, y elegiremos a los nuevos caballeros dorados...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
La noticia corrió por todo el Santuario. La inminencia del nacimiento de Atena había cambiado el humor de todos.  
  
A Leo le permitieron quedarse en el Santuario hasta el nacimiento de la diosa, luego partiría a la isla de Andrómeda. Shura estaba feliz de que su amiga se quedara unos días más.  
  
Aioros notó a Saga algo alterado esa semana y, como de costumbre, negó tener algo cuando Aioros le hizo la observación.  
  
-Tal vez está emocionado- dijo Ariadna, cuando Aioros le contó lo de Saga- tal vez esa es su manera de expresarlo...-  
  
-Tal vez- dijo Aioros, no muy convencido. Sin embargo, no siguió pensando en ello. Estaba con Ariadna sentado sobre una roca, mientras Aioria seguía entrenando. Era la hora de descanso de Marín, y estaba con Leo. O al menos eso creyeron, porque la pequeña llegó corriendo hacia ellos minutos después.  
  
-¡Marín!- exclamó Ariadna al verla- ¿qué sucede?-  
  
-Algo malo...- dijo Marín, tratando de recuperar el aliento- Níobe está enojada... y Leo y Raquel trataron de defenderme...-  
  
-¡Leo!- dijo Ariadna, y bajó de la roca- quédate con Aioros, Marín- y, diciendo esto, corrió hacia el Recinto.  
  
-¡No!- dijo Marín, pero Ariadna ya no alcanzó a escucharla- Aioros, tienes que ayudarla...-  
  
-¿Porqué?-  
  
-Son muchas- dijo Marín.  
  
-¿Muchas?- dijo Aioros- dime qué sucedió-  
  
-Shaina me estaba molestando, pero no se atrevió a atacarme, porque Leo estaba conmigo... entonces llegó Níobe y comenzó a atacarla... Leo trató pero Níobe es demasiado fuerte, y hay otras para ayudarla...-  
  
Aioros frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-¿Están dentro del Recinto?-  
  
Marín sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-No, están afuera-  
  
-Vamos- dijo Aioros, y corrió seguido de Aioria y Marín.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Había un montón de curiosos alrededor de la pelea en las afueras del Recinto de las amazonas. Rodeada por un montón de curiosos, Níobe tenía a Leo contra la pared, apretándole el cuello con sus enormes manos.  
  
-Eres una tonta, Leo- le dijo- al defender a la estúpida alumna de tu prima-  
  
-¡Déjala, Níobe!- dijo Ariadna, saltando detrás de ella- es a mí a quien quieres...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Níobe, soltando a Leo y tomando dos lanzas.  
  
-Esto es una tontería, Níobe- dijo Ariadna- deja de pelear...-  
  
-¿Tienes miedo, cobarde?- dijo Níobe, amenazándola con las lanzas.  
  
-¿Cobarde?- dijo Ariadna, tomando en sus manos una vara de madera- es curioso que una persona como tú, que ataca a una niña de escasos cinco años me llame cobarde...-  
  
-¡Calla y pelea!-  
  
-Como quieras- dijo Ariadna- tú te lo buscaste-  
  
La pelea comenzó. No fue tan diferente que la anterior, excepto porque esta vez Níobe tenía dos lanzas, y Ariadna no salió lastimada. La pelea terminó cuando Ariadna hizo caer a su oponente y puso su vara en su pecho.  
  
-Se acabó, Níobe- dijo Ariadna.  
  
-Eso es lo que tú crees- dijo Níobe. Ariadna sintió un golpe detrás de ella, que la hizo caer al suelo. Tres amazonas la atraparon, dos de los brazos y una de las piernas. Níobe se levantó.  
  
-Muy mal, Ariadna- dijo Níobe- parece que tienes problemas...-  
  
-Trampa...-dijo Ariadna entre dientes.  
  
-Lástima- dijo Níobe golpeándola en el estómago- pero esto- la golpeó de nuevo- te enseñará- la volvió a golpear- a no meterte- otro golpe- conmigo...-  
  
Ariadna no podía respirar. Níobe aprovechó eso, encendió su cosmo y la golpeó justo en el rostro. La máscara de Ariadna se rompió en varios pedazos que salieron volando, mientras la chica cayó boca abajo y sus largos cabellos castaños cubrieron su rostro.  
  
-¿Y esta basura es la nueva jefa de amazonas- dijo Níobe. Claudia se echó a reír como boba, igual que las otras dos amazonas que la habían ayudado.  
  
-¡Déjala!- dijo Leo. Trató de ayudar a su prima pero Claudia la detuvo.  
  
-No antes de que acabe con ella- dijo Níobe.  
  
-¡Está herida!- gritó Leo- ¡déjala!-  
  
Níobe la ignoró y tomó una de las lanzas. Estuvo a punto de atravesar a Ariadna con ella, cuando Aioros saltó frente a ella, separándolas.  
  
-Déjala- dijo Aioros entre dientes, encendiendo su cosmo de manera amenazante- porque si la tocas de nuevo te juro que te mataré, aunque seas una mujer...-  
  
Saga, Aioria y Marín evitaron que los curiosos se acercaran a Ariadna, y Shura apartó a Claudia de Leo con un empujón. Níobe parecía furiosa, pero al ver a Aioros aún más furioso, decidió retirarse. Las otras amazonas y los curiosos también lo hicieron.  
  
Aioros se acercó a Ariadna. Estaba inconsciente, y había una pequeña pila de sangre abajo de ella. La tomó en brazos.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- preugntó Leo.  
  
-Llevarla a la casa de Sagitario- dijo Aioros.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Lo primero es salvar su vida- dijo Aioros- después nos ocuparemos de esa regla de las amazonas...-  
  
Leo se quitó la pañoleta de la cintura y cubrió el rostro de Ariadna con ella.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Ya en la casa de Sagitario, Aioros examinó a Ariadna y limpió sus heridas, ante la mirada de Marín y Aioria. Afortunadamente, solo tenía raspones y golpes leves.  
  
-Ven acá, Aioria- le dijo Aioros- te voy a enseñar algo. Mira con atención-  
  
Aioros puso su mano sobre Ariadna. Finos rayos dorados salían del cuerpo de la amazona y se dirigían hacia la mano del caballero.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Aioria.  
  
-El ser caballero no es solo pelear y matar- dijo Aioros- el más valiente no es como esa Níobe, que siempre busca pelea, sino que es como Airadna, pelea solo cuando debe hacerlo. Tú y yo tenemos este poder... el poder de curar. Haz lo que yo-  
  
Aioria puso su mano sobre Ariadna.  
  
-Ahora piensa que quieres ayudarla, y enciende tu cosmo-  
  
Aioria obedeció. Algunos pequeños rayos salieron de Ariadna y se dirigieron hacia su mano. Aioros sonrió.  
  
-Con esto será suficiente- dijo Aioros- ahora, hay que esperar a que despierte...-  
  
La pequeña Marín estaba sentada en la entrada de la casa de Sagitario, abrazando sus rodillas, cuando Aioria la vio y se sentó junto a ella.  
  
-Hola-  
  
-Hola-  
  
-¿En que piensas?- preguntó Aioria.  
  
-En nada- respondió Marín.  
  
-¿Estás preocupada por tu maestra?- preguntó Aioria, y Marín asintió- no te preocupes, mi hermano dice que ella estará bien-  
  
-A tu hermano le gusta- dijo Marín. Aioria sonrió.  
  
-Sí- dijo Aioria- es muy valiente-  
  
-Yo sé- dijo Marín, mirando hacia el cielo- cuando sea mayor, quisiera ser como ella-  
  
-Estoy seguro de que lo serás- dijo Aioria. Marín sonrió bajo su máscara- vamos adentro, a ver que ha sucedido...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Pasaban las horas, y Ariadna no despertaba. Leo decidió volver al Recinto, y Shura se ofreció a acompañarla. Antes de volver a las Doce Casas, Leo le dio una máscara para que se la entregara a Ariadna tan pronto despertara.  
  
Cuando Shura pasaba por la casa de Cáncer, Paolo lo detuvo.  
  
-¿Quién es?-  
  
-Soy yo, Paolo- dijo Shura- Shura de Capricornio...-  
  
-Ah, eres tú- dijo Paolo- yo creí que eran esos aprendices otra vez...-  
  
-¿Aprendices?-  
  
-Sí- dijo Paolo- los dos mocosos aprendices de Escorpión, Milo y Joseph... vienen a pelearse aquí y hacen un desastre. Además, interrumpen el entrenamiento de Simone...-  
  
-¡Máscara Mortal!- se escuchó el grito del niño a lo lejos.  
  
-Bueno, me retiro, Paolo- dijo Shura- suerte con... Máscara Mortal...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Aloha! Bueno, espero que les esté gustando... les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews...  
  
Silver: espero que todo haya salido muy bien, peque, y que no tengas que usar máscara... jeje, es broma, espero que todo esté bien. Todos los chicos te mandan saludos, y Milo dice que te invita a salir...  
  
Atalanta, Kasu y Shaina: y pues... sigo esperando... mi mail es un desastre... no me deja enviar ni un triste correo... bueno, pueden encontrarme en el msn... y sigo esperando sus historias...  
  
Camus dice: Merci beaucoup a tous pour les reviews!!! (muchas gracias a todos por los reviews)  
  
Abby L. 


	5. C5: El Descubrimiento de Leo

CAPITULO 5: EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE LEO  
  
Aioros esperaba pacientemente a que Ariadna despertara, sentado en una silla junto a ella. Suspiró. Al voltear al sillón de su habitación, vio a Marín profundamente dormida en el hombro de Aioria, y éste en la misma situación con la cabeza apoyada en la de la niña, y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
En ese momento, Ariadna emitió un gemido y abrió los ojos.  
  
-¿Aioros?- dijo- ¿qué...?-  
  
-Shh...todo está bien- le dijo Aioros- Marín y Leo están bien...-  
  
Ariadna sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, y se llevó la mano a la frente, dándose cuenta en ese momento de la ausencia de su máscara con una expresión de sorpresa. Aioros bajó la mirada.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Aioros- cuando Níobe te atacó, te dio en el rostro, y tu máscara se despedazó. Leo te cubrió con su paño, pero yo tuve que...-se interrumpió al sentir la mano de Ariadna en su mejilla, haciéndolo levantar la vista. Lejos de estar molesta, sonreía.  
  
-Gracias, Aioros- le dijo en voz baja.  
  
-¿No estás...?-  
  
-Me salvaste- dijo Ariadna- te debo mi vida... ¿cómo puedo estar enojada?-  
  
Aioros sonrió también, y acarició con delicadeza el bello rostro de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando la caricia. Aioros se inclinó hacia ella, y los labios de los dos hicieron contacto. Un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones pasó por la mente del caballero mientras la besaba. Pensó que él había sido el primero en hacerlo. Se sintió feliz de tenerla en sus brazos, segura de todo daño y alejada de esa Níobe y las otras. No podía entender como esa delicada flor a quien besaba había elegido esa vida de peleas, y realmente se había convertido en la mejor de todas las amazonas.  
  
Al separar sus labios, Aioros puso su frente sobre la de ella, quien dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Aioros.  
  
-Nada- dijo ella, sonrojada- no puedo creer que haya hecho eso...-  
  
Aioros sonrió, y ella trató de levantarse. Lo logró, pero antes hizo una mueca de dolor.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Aioros al ver que se llevó la mano al costado- ¿una costilla rota?-  
  
-No- dijo ella- no está rota, pero duele...- volvió su vista a Marín y Aioria, y sonrió- creo que Marín y yo deberíamos volver al Recinto-  
  
Aioros estuvo a punto de pedirle que se quedara, pero pensó primero en el honor de la chica, así que solo asintió.  
  
-Leo te manda esto- dijo Aioros, entregándole la máscara. Pensó que era un crimen que un rostro tan lindo estuviera siempre oculto de sus ojos tras esa máscara, pero también pensó que no quería que ningún otro hombre lo contemplara. Ariadna besó su mejilla antes de ocultar su rostro tras la máscara.  
  
Aioros levantó a Marín, quien aún dormida se acomodó entre los brazos del caballero, y acompañó a Ariadna de regreso al Recinto.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Al día siguiente, el Maestro había mandado llamar a Aioros. Éste se presentó ante él inmediatamente, sospechando el motivo de su llamado.  
  
-Aioros- dijo el Maestro después de que el caballero se inclinó ante él- me informaron que anoche llevaste a una joven a la casa de Sagitario, y que esa chica no es otra que la jefa de amazonas- Aioros asintió, aunque respetuosamente, y el Maestro continuó- eso está prohibido y debe ser castigado. Sin embargo, yo los conozco bien y sé que tú no lo hiciste sin un buen motivo. Quiero escuchar de tus propias palabras lo que sucedió...-  
  
Con toda sinceridad, Aioros le relató al Maestro lo ocurrido el día anterior, solo omitiendo el beso, para librar a Ariadna de problemas. El Maestro lo escuchó con atención.  
  
-Hiciste bien, Aioros- dijo el maestro cuando Aioros terminó su relato- no hubiera esperado menos de ti...- Aioros sonrió- ahora, debo pensar como castigar a esa amazona...-  
  
-¡Maestro!- dijo Aioros- Ariadna lo hizo porque...-  
  
-No me refería a ella, Aioros- dijo el Maestro- Níobe, Claudia y la otras dos serán expulsadas del Santuario. No puedo tolerar esa conducta, menos ahora que se acerca el nacimiento de Atena.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Shura no tenía nada que hacer esa tarde, así que decidió buscar a Leo. La chica estaba en el bosque, sentada en la hierba, admirando las flores. Shura llegó y se sentó junto a ella.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Shura.  
  
-Mirar las flores- dijo la amazona- no las veré en cinco años... dicen que en la isla de Andrómeda no hay...-  
  
Shura bajó la mirada.  
  
-¿Siempre te irás esta tarde?- preguntó Shura, y Leo asintió- ¿porqué?-  
  
-El Maestro así me lo ha ordenado- dijo Leo- es lo mejor...-  
  
-Sé que no te he conocido mucho tiempo, pero te voy a extrañar- dijo Shura sin apartar la vista del suelo. Leo suspiró.  
  
-Yo también, Shura, pero es mi deber, y...- pero se interrumpió. Había escuchado algo- ¿escuchaste eso?-  
  
-Sí- dijo Shura- suena como...-  
  
-Un bebé...- dijo Leo. Se levantó y buscó, adentrándose en el bosque, seguida por Shura. Encontraron a un bebé envuelto en mantas blancas. Leo se agachó y lo desenvolvió. Era una pequeña niña rubia, de aproximadamente dos o tres meses de edad.  
  
-Pobrecita- dijo Leo al levantarla en sus brazos- ¿quién la habrá dejado aquí?-  
  
Shura miró alrededor. No encontró a nadie. El caballero encontró algo brillante entre las mantas que Leo había dejado en el suelo. Una medallita, simplemente con una letra 'J', y estaba lazada con un listón color azul. Fuera de eso, no había nada más.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Shura.  
  
-Vamos con Ariadna. Ella sabrá que hacer...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Ariadna estaba con Aioros y los aprendices de ambos cuando Leo y Shura llegaron con la pequeña y les contaron a detalle lo que había sucedido.  
  
-Ir con el Maestro sería lo más indicado, Leo- dijo Ariadna.  
  
-Leo no puede entrar con el Maestro- dijo Shura- debes ir tu en su lugar, Ariadna...-  
  
-Yo iré también- dijo Aioros.  
  
Ella asintió. Desganada, Leo le entregó a la niña.  
  
-Espera aquí- dijo Ariadna, cruzando la puerta.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Ariadna y Aioros contaron al Patriarca lo que Shura y Leo les habían dicho que había sucedido.  
  
-Entiendo- les dijo- lo más indicado sería que una amazona se hiciera cargo de la pequeña. Ariadna, ¿podrías hacerlo tú?-  
  
Ariadna tartamudeó al responder. Era lo que había temido.  
  
-Maestro- dijo- pero yo...-  
  
-¿No quieres?- preguntó el Maestro.  
  
-Maestro- dijo Aioros- estoy seguro que Ariadna considera un honor que usted confíe en ella, pero está preocupada por su prima Leo de Casiopea, que tiene el mérito de haberla encontrado- hizo una pausa- con todo respeto, Maestro, yo le sugeriría que pusiera a Leo como encargada de la niña...-  
  
El Maestro guardó silencio unos minutos, que a Ariadna y a Aioros les parecieron eternos.  
  
-Está bien- dijo el Maestro- Leo de Casiopea será la guardiana de esa niña, e irá con ella a la isla de Andrómeda...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Leo esperaba afuera con impaciencia. Shura, Marín y Aioria estaban con ella.  
  
-Tranquila, tranquila-dijo Shura.  
  
-El Maestro no va a querer que la lleve a la isla de Andrómeda...- dijo Leo- Ariadna se...-  
  
-Ariadna ya tiene a Marín- dijo Shura.  
  
En ese momento, Ariadna y Aioros salieron, éste con la pequeña en sus brazos y una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?-  
  
-El Maestro quería que Ariadna se quedara con la pequeña- dijo Aioros- pero lo convencimos de que te asignara a ti como su protectora...-  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Leo, y ambos asintieron.  
  
-Tómala- dijo Aioros, entregándosela. Marín y Aioria se levantaron de un salto.  
  
-Tienes que ponerle un nombre, Leo- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Uno lindo- agregó Marín.  
  
-Y...que empiece con la letra 'J'- dijo Shura sacando la medallita que había encontrado.  
  
-Esto va para largo- dijo Aioros, sentándose en un escalón.  
  
-Hay muchos nombres con 'J'- dijo Marín- Joy, Jennifer, Jacqueline...-  
  
-También puede ser Jessica, Janina, o Jane- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Jane me gusta- dijo Ariadna, quien se había sentado junto con Aioros- es lindo, y no es muy largo...-  
  
Aioros sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo Aioros- estamos casi en Septiembre, pero estoy seguro de que ella nació en Junio... ¿y si la llamamos June?-  
  
-¿June?- dijo Leo- ya se... se llamará Junet, y le diremos June...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Leo y June partieron para la isla de Andrómeda esa tarde. El Maestro en persona fue a despedirlas en la entrada del Santuario. El pequeño aprendiz de Leo, Albiore, era rubio y de la edad de Marín, aproximadamente.  
  
Aioros y los otros se despidieron de Leo. Ariadna le puso una cajita en la mano.  
  
-Ten cuidado, Leo- dijo Ariadna- te estaré esperando de regreso, y a la pequeña June también...-  
  
-La cuidaré muy bien, Ariadna- dijo Leo- y tú cuida a Marín tan bien como siempre...-  
  
-Hecho- dijo Ariadna.  
  
-Cuídate, pequeña- le dijo Aioros.  
  
-Te estaremos esperando- agregó Saga.  
  
Leo, Albiore y la pequeña June se fueron del Santuario. Aioria vio a un niño de cabellos y ojos azules que también había ido a despedirlos. Lo recordó: era uno de los dos aspirantes a caballero de Escorpión. Una vez que desaparecieron, el niño pateó una roca con coraje y se sentó con los brazos cruzados, dando la espalda el resto de la gente. Aioria se acercó a él.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede?-  
  
-Nada- respondió el niño, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.  
  
-Tú... ¿eras amigo de Albiore?- el niño no respondió, pero un sollozo le indicó a Aioria que sí- no te preocupes, su maestra es buena... verás como volverá pronto...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo el niño, levantando la vista y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- soy Milo, aspirante a caballero de Escorpión...-  
  
-Yo soy Aioria, aspirante a caballero de Leo- dijo éste.  
  
-¿Y es verdad que tu hermano mayor es caballero dorado?- preguntó Milo. Aioria asintió- debe ser genial...-  
  
-Lo es- sonrió Aioria.  
  
-Escuché que entrenas con esa niña japonesa- dijo Milo- ¿cómo es?-  
  
-Es muy buena- dijo Aioria- y su maestra también. Venció a Níobe dos veces...-  
  
-Sí, lo supe- dijo Milo- es genial...y ella es muy bonita...-  
  
-Sí- dijo Aioria- creo que a mi hermano le gusta-  
  
-Yo hablo de esa niña Marín- dijo Milo, lanzándole una mirada pícara- y te gusta...-  
  
Aioria se sonrojó.  
  
-¡No!- dijo- es una niña...-  
  
-¿Y porque hablas así de ella?- dijo Milo- apuesto a que es malísima, pero te gusta y dices que es...-  
  
-¡Claro que ella es excelente!- interrumpió Aioria, algo molesto- y cuando termine su entrenamiento, será de las mejores amazonas que hay...-  
  
-Oye, oye- dijo Milo- no te enojes. Mejor vamos a jugar con los otros chicos, aprovechando que es sábado y podemos descansar...-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Aioria, y se fue con Milo.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Aioros no encontraba a Ariadna esa tarde. Ya la había buscado por todos los sitios habituales. La encontró por fin a la s orillas del bosque del Santuario, sentada en una roca.  
  
-Ariadna, ¿qué haces?- preguntó Aioros.  
  
-Leo solía venir aquí- dijo ella- en la isla de Andrómeda no hay flores...-  
  
-No había- dijo Aioros- ahora hay dos...-  
  
-¿Dos?- preguntó ella.  
  
-Sí- dijo Aioros- Leo y Junet. Dos flores muy lindas, pero la más hermosa de todas se quedó aquí en el Santuario-  
  
Ariadna sonrió bajo la máscara.  
  
-No te preocupes por Leo- dijo Aioros- ella estará bien, y cuidará muy bien a la pequeña June...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Aioros encontró a Saga aún más alterado de lo habitual. Y por más que intentó averiguar porqué, Saga se negó a decirle.  
  
-No puedo, Aioros-  
  
-Dime- insistió éste- tal vez yo pueda ayudarte...-  
  
-No puedes- dijo Saga- pero te prometo que algún día te lo contaré todo...-  
  
Varios guardias pasaron por ahí, corriendo muy agitados. Ariadna también llegó ahí en ese momento.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, muñeca?- le preguntó Saga. (n/a: desde que la conoció, Saga le dice así. De hecho, Saga es el único que tiene permitido llamarle así)  
  
-¿No lo han escuchado?- les dijo Ariadna- llaman a todos los caballeros a la sala del trono del Maestro...-  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Aioros. Ariadna tomó las manos del caballero entre las suyas.  
  
-Atena está a punto de nacer...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Aloha a todos!!! Espero que les esté gustando...  
  
Silver: mejórate!! Los chicos siguen preocupados...  
  
Atalanta, Kasu: hola chicas, apúrense con sus fics!!!  
  
Shaina: mi piacerebbe parlare un giorno con te, Atalanta mi ha detto che tu sei italiana  
  
Umi: no me dejaste review, fea... ahora que me acuerdo, yo tampoco a ti... mmm bueno, estamos a mano...  
  
A los demás: gracias por sus reviews, sigan leyendo porfas  
  
Abby L. 


	6. C6: Los Niños Desaparecen

CAPÍTULO 6: LOS NIÑOS DESAPARECEN  
  
Aioros y Saga eran los encargados de cuidar la puerta mientras Ariadna y el Maestro ayudaban a Atena a nacer. No tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en esa habitación.  
  
-Esto es increíble- dijo Aioros.  
  
-Sí- dijo Saga- Atena viene cada 200 años para traer paz al mundo... y nosotros seremos los primeros en verla...-  
  
En ese momento, Shura llegó.  
  
-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó- ¿ya nació?-  
  
Los dos sacudieron la cabeza.  
  
-Aún no- dijo Aioros. Shura hizo un gesto de impaciencia.  
  
-Vamos, el mundo ha esperado doscientos años-dijo Saga- unos minutos más no...- pero se interrumpió al escuchar un llanto de bebé. Los tres se miraron.  
  
-Ve, Shura- dijo Aioros- avisa a los demás-  
  
Shura asintió y volvió al salón del trono, donde los otros caballeros dorados y los aspirantes esperaban noticias.  
  
-¡Caballeros!- anunció Shura- ¡Atena acaba de nacer!-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Esa noche hubo una gran celebración en el Santuario. Todos: caballeros, amazonas, aspirantes y guardias. Las amazonas que aún no tenían armadura tenían permiso de quitarse sus máscaras. A Aioros le hervía la sangre cada vez que alguien ponía sus ojos sobre la hermosa amazona, a pesar de que su rostro seguía cubierto. Y por primera vez, Aioros estuvo de acuerdo con el uso de máscaras. A Shura le pareció muy gracioso que su amigo estuviera tan celoso.  
  
Aioria y Milo se paseaban entre la multitud.  
  
-Si las chicas amazonas no son tan malas- dijo Milo- yo creí que eran ogros con esas máscaras...-  
  
-¿Disculpa?- dijo Marín, cruzando los brazos. Milo y Aioria sonrieron.  
  
-Que con esas máscaras parecen ogros- dijo Milo- pero todas son muy bonitas... todas menos esa...-  
  
-Milo...- dijo Marín.  
  
-¿Sí?-  
  
-Ese, no esa, es Afrodita, el aspirante a la armadura de Piscis...-  
  
-Ups- dijo Milo, rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo- bueno, tú ganas, todas ustedes son muy bonitas entonces...-  
  
Aioria y Marín se echaron a reír.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Varios días después del nacimiento de Atena, Aioria había salido con Marín y Milo. Cuando Aioros fue a buscarlo en el sitio donde le había indicado que estarían, no encontró a nadie.  
  
-Tal vez está con Marín- se dijo, y fue a buscar a Ariadna.  
  
-Hola, Aioros...-  
  
-Hola- dijo él- ¿no has visto a mi hermano?-  
  
-Curioso- dijo ella- yo te iba a preguntar por Marín. No la he visto desde esta mañana, que se fue con tu hermano...-  
  
Aioros y Ariadna se separaron para buscarlos. Ariadna encontró a Saga.  
  
-¡Saga!-  
  
-¿Qué sucede, muñeca?-  
  
-Aioria y Marín desaparecieron- dijo Ariadna- ¿no los has visto?-  
  
Saga sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Marín?-  
  
-Esta mañana- dijo Ariadna- ella iba a ir a jugar con Milo y Aioria en las ruinas más altas...-  
  
-¿Milo? ¿en las ruinas más altas?- dijo Saga, y ella asintió.  
  
-Sí- dijo Ariadna- ¿sabes algo de ellos?-  
  
-Me temo que sí- dijo Saga- John me dijo que también Milo desapareció desde esta mañana. ¿Ya fueron a buscar allá?-  
  
-Aioros fue, y no los encontró...-  
  
Saga puso cara de seriedad. Era normal que Milo desapareciera de sus entrenamientos, pero Aioria y Marín ya eran otra cosa.  
  
-Muñeca, ve e investiga si faltan más niños entre los aspirantes a caballeros dorados. Yo les ayudaré a buscar... nos veremos aquí en media hora, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
Ariadna asintió y se dirigió a las Doce Casas. Saga la miró hasta que desapareció.  
  
-Estoy seguro que él está detrás de esto- se dijo en voz baja- lo mataría si no fuera mi propia sangre...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mu y Tao estaban sentados en la entrada de la casa de Aries.  
  
-Mu, estoy seguro que vas a ganar tú- dijo Tao- eres el mejor...-  
  
-Tú eres el más fuerte, Tao- dijo Mu.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Tao- pero tú eres más prudente... quisiera ser tú...-  
  
-No digas eso- dijo Mu- tú tienes cosas que yo solo puedo soñar... tienes una familia, unos padres... yo daría lo que fuera por eso...-  
  
-Gracias, Mu- sonrió Tao- me levantas el ánimo...-  
  
Se escuchó un vidrio quebrándose dentro de la casa.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Tao.  
  
-Iré a ver- dijo Mu, levantándose- ya vuelvo...-  
  
Tao esperó a que Mu regresara, pero esto no sucedió, así que decidió entrar a buscarlo.  
  
-¿Mu? ¿estás ahí?- dijo Tao- ¿dónde estás?-  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
-¡Tao!- llegó Ariadna- ¿dónde está Mu?-  
  
-¡Mu despareció!- dijo Tao al verla- entró a la casa y... desapareció-  
  
-Maldición- Ariadna murmuró entre dientes- debo buscar en las demás casas...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-No seas tonto, Afrodita- dijo Bellatrix- mis rosas son más lindas que las tuyas-  
  
-El punto no es que sean lindas- dijo Afrodita.  
  
-¿Entonces?-  
  
-Deben servir para atacar a tu oponente- dijo Afrodita- ¿qué no has escuchado al maestro Adonis?-  
  
-Pues que aburrido- dijo Bellatrix.  
  
En ese momento, los dos escucharon un ruido extraño, proveniente de la casa de Acuario.  
  
-¿Vamos a ver?- preguntó Afrodita.  
  
-Ve tú- dijo Bellatrix- yo estoy cansada...-  
  
-Como quieras- dijo Afrodita encogiéndose de hombros y bajando los escalones de mal humor- niñas...-  
  
-Te oí- le gritó Bellatrix desde la entrada de la casa de Piscis- y más te vale que regreses pronto-  
  
-Como sea- dijo Afrodita sin voltear hacia atrás, y entrando a la casa de Acuario. Bellatrix no se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de ella.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
El maestro Sidharta había salido, y había dejado a su alumno Shaka en su casa, meditando. El aprendiz de Cáncer entró y planeó asustarlo, pero Shaka sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Sé que estás ahí- le dijo sin abrir los ojos.  
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?-  
  
-Siento tu presencia- dijo Shaka- tienes un cosmo muy ruidoso, Simone...-  
  
-¡Máscara Mortal!- dijo el chico- me llamo Máscara Mortal...-  
  
-Como sea- dijo Shaka- y no entiendo tu manía de querer cambiar tu nombre, si te llamas Simone...-  
  
-¡Máscara Mortal!-  
  
-Como sea- repitió Shaka- vete y déjame terminar mi meditación-  
  
-Claro- dijo Máscara Mortal de mal humor- hasta luego- y salió de la casa de Virgo.  
  
Shaka sintió su presencia salir. Continuó con su meditación, pero unos minutos después volvió a sentir un cosmo que entraba a su casa.  
  
-¿Regresaste, Máscara Mortal?- preguntó Shaka. Nadie respondió.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Varios minutos después, Ariadna volvió a encontrarse con Aioros, Saga y Shura, que también se había sumado a la búsqueda.  
  
-¿Alguna señal de ellos?- preguntó Aioros.  
  
-No- dijo Ariadna- y no son los únicos que faltan-  
  
-¿No? ¿quién más?-  
  
-Falta Mu en Aries, Simone en Cáncer...-  
  
-Máscara Mortal- dijo Shura.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-No le gusta que lo llamen Simone- dijo Shura- es Máscara Mortal...-  
  
-Como sea- dijo Saga, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
-También falta Shaka en Virgo, Milo en Escorpión, Camus y Dimitri en Acuario, y Afrodita y Bellatrix en Piscis- continuó Ariadna.  
  
-¿Y porqué no desaparecieron Tao, Aldebarán y Joseph?- preguntó Shura.  
  
-Creo que quisieron llevarse a los que son los más posibles candidatos a caballeros dorados- dijo Aioros.  
  
-Buena teoría- dijo Shura- solo hay un problema: Aldebarán es el único candidato a caballero de Tauro...-  
  
-¿Qué no has visto su tamaño?- dijo Aioros- ese chico es enorme...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Shura- sería muy difícil desaparecer a ese tipo...-  
  
-Es extraño- dijo Saga- aún la manera en la que desaparecieron-  
  
-Hay que encontrarlos- djio Aioros.  
  
-Yo... creo que tengo una idea de dónde están...- dijo Saga.  
  
Todos miraron a Saga, sorprendidos.  
  
-Es como agregó el caballero de Géminis.  
  
-Bueno, eso es algo- dijo Aioros- vamos, Saga...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¡Quiero salir de aquí!- lloró Bellatrix.  
  
Todos los niños que habían desaparecido estaban ahí. Alguien los había dormido y los había llevado inconscientes a ese lugar, que al parecer estaba bajo tierra.  
  
-Yo nos sacaré de aquí- dijo Máscara Mortal- ¡ONDAS INFERNALES!- pero su ataque rebotó en la pared, y de ésta a otra. El ataque estuvo rebotando de pared en pared hasta que se desvaneció.  
  
-Nuestros ataques son inútiles- dijo Aioria- si esa pared nos devuelve los ataques...-  
  
-¡Quiero salir de aquí!- volvió a decir Bellatrix.  
  
-Tal vez uno de los aprendices de Aries puedan sacarnos- dijo Dimitri- ellos utilizan la psicoquinesis, y pueden teletransportarse...-  
  
-Hay un pequeño problema, Dimitri- dijo Camus fríamente- solo está Mu, y aún está inconsciente...-  
  
Marín se acercó al pequeño Mu.  
  
-Tiene algo en su frente-dijo ella al observarlo bien- algo como de metal...-  
  
-A ver- dijo Aioria. Camus también se acercó.  
  
-Eso debe ser lo que lo mantiene inconsciente- dijo Camus- los que nos trajeron aquí sabían que Mu tenía esa habilidad y decidieron anularla...-  
  
-Tal vez Milo pueda romper ese objeto con su Aguja Escarlata- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Tal vez- dijo Milo, acercándose también.  
  
-No sean tontos- dijo Dimitri- ese tonto ataque no les servirá de nada...-  
  
-Cállate- dijo Camus, lanzándole una mirada fría.  
  
-Ten cuidado de no lastimarlo- dijo Shaka. Marín sostuvo la cabeza de Mu, y Milo intentó romper ese artefacto con su Aguja Escarlata, pero el metal ni siquiera se marcó.  
  
-Es inútil- dijo Milo- y no puedo hacerlo más fuerte porque lo lastimaría...-  
  
-Tengo una idea- dijo Shaka.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¿De nuevo en las ruinas más altas?- preguntó Ariadna.  
  
-Sí, muñeca- dijo Saga- se me ocurrió que tal vez ellos están aquí mismo... escondidos-  
  
-¿Escondidos?- preguntaron Ariadna, Aioros y Shura al mismo tiempo. Saga asintió.  
  
-Cuando era aprendiz, mi... alguien encontró una cueva por aquí...-  
  
-Entonces, lo más probable es que Marín, Aioria y Milo hayan caído por accidente a esas cuevas...-  
  
-Lo dudo- dijo Aioros- los demás niños desaparecieron desde las Doce Casas...-  
  
-¿Dónde están esas cuevas, Saga?- preguntó Ariadna.  
  
-Ese es el problema, muñeca- dijo Saga- no lo recuerdo con exactitud...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	7. C7: El Último Reto

CAPÍTULO 7: EL ÚLTIMO RETO

-¡Quiero salir de aquí!- dijo Bellatrix por enésima vez.

-¡Cállate, Bella!- dijo Afrodita, ya muy fastidiado.

-Además- dijo Máscara Mortal- Marín es más pequeña que tú y no esta lloriqueando-

-¡Pero quiero salir de aquí!- volvió a gritar la niña.

-No saldrán nunca de aquí, niños- dijo una voz- al menos, no con vida-

Al escuchar esta voz, todos los niños voltearon. Marín y Aioria sintieron un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que la voz era de una persona muy conocida y nada agradable.

-¡Tú!- exclamó Marín a ver de quien se trataba.

-Sí, yo. Y deberías agradecérmelo, niña. Tendrás el honor de morir junto a estos remedos de caballero...-

Aioria se puso delante de Marín.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?- preguntó.

-Acabar con ustedes- dijo la persona recién llegada- nos han pagado muy bien por eliminar a todos los niños que tengan alguna probabilidad de convertirse en caballeros dorados. Pero tenemos visitas inesperadas- continuó- tres caballeros dorados y una amazona. Sean buenos niños y esperen aquí mientras nos deshacemos de ellos...- y, dicho eso, se retiró.

-Maldición- murmuró Marín entre dientes.

-¡Quiero salir de aquí!- volvió a gritar Bellatrix. Ya cansado, Afrodita le lanzó un par de rosas rojas, haciéndola perder la conciencia.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Marín, asustada.

-Dos rosas no le harán daño- dijo Afrodita- solo se dormirá un rato... malo si son muchas...-

-Te lo agradezco- dijo Máscara Mortal, con una sonrisa asesina- estaba a punto de matarla yo mismo...- e hizo el ademán de estrangular a alguien.

-Bueno, ahora la idea de Shaka- dijo Aioria.

-Sí- dijo Milo- dinos...-

-Es sencillo- dijo Shaka- el metal se hace frágil con los cambios de temperatura, ¿cierto?-

-Suena razonable- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-He aquí mi idea- dijo Shaka- que Aioria caliente un poco el metal con alguno de sus ataques; luego, que Camus lo enfríe. Y por último, que Milo lo rompa con su Aguja Escarlata-

-Es una locura- dijo Dimitri- nunca lo lograrán... primero le partirán la cabeza en dos a ese chico antes de que esa tontería funcione...-

Afrodita frunció el entrecejo.

-Cierra la boca, ruso, o te haré lo mismo que a Bellatrix- dijo en tono amenazante.

-Yo digo que es una buena idea- dijo Milo.

-Yo opino lo mismo- dijo Camus.

-Hagámoslo- dijo Aioria.

Marín volvió a sostener la cabeza de Mu con cuidado. Aioria puso su dedo sobre el metal.

-¡LIGHTNING VOLTAJE!-

Camus hizo lo mismo.

-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!-

Y Milo los imitó.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-

Después de esos tres ataques, el metal cedió y se rompió. Segundos después, Mu abrió los ojos, e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Estás bien, Mu?- preguntó Shaka.

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo éste- gracias, chicos... los estaba escuchando, pero no podía hacer nada-

-¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?- preguntó Máscara Mortal- ¿teletransportándonos?-

-No lo sé- dijo Mu- nunca lo he intentado teletransportar a tantas personas...-

-Bueno, este es un buen momento para hacerlo- dijo Camus- nos quieren eliminar-

-Sí, nuestras vidas dependen de ti- dijo Afrodita.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Milo- tú eres el único que puede sacarnos de aquí-

Mu se incorporó y asintió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Alguna pista de ellos?- preguntó Ariadna.

-Ninguna, muñeca- dijo Saga.

Aioros caminaba alrededor, dando fuertes patadas al suelo.

-Sé que estás frustrado, amigo- dijo Shura- pero no patees el suelo así...-

-Buena idea, Aioros- dijo Saga, imitándolo- así sabremos donde están las cuevas...-

Shura puso cara de interrogación.

-Es sencillo, amigo- dijo Aioros- las cuevas son huecas, podemos encontrarlas por el sonido...-

-Vaya, muy inteligente de parte de ustedes- dijo Shura, rascándose la cabeza.

-No es muy inteligente que hayan venido aquí- dijo una voz. Todos se volvieron, horrorizados al ver de quien se trataba.

Eran Níobe, Claudia y las otras dos amazonas que habían hecho trampa durante la última pelea de la primera con Ariadna. También estaba con ellas un guardia del Santuario, a quien los caballeros conocían muy bien por ser desobediente y por haber matado a varios aprendices a caballeros de plata, según él entrenándolos. Su nombre era Guilty.

-¡Ustedes!- exclamó Ariadna- ¿qué están haciendo aquí?-

-He venido a retarte de nuevo, niña bonita...- dijo Níobe en tono sarcástico.

-¿Otra vez?- dijo Shura- ¿qué nunca te rindes?-

-Ya sabes lo que dicen- dijo Claudia- la tercera es la vencida-

-Claro- dijo Shura sarcásticamente- y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso, pero creo que esta es como la quinta o sexta, ¿no?-

-No tengo tiempo para eso ahora- dijo Ariadna, fastidiada.

-¿Qué, eres una cobarde?- dijo Níobe.

-Ni que fuera tú- dijo Ariadna- me encantaría aceptar tu reto y vencerte de nuevo, pero estamos ocupados...-

-¿Buscando niños aprendices de caballero dorado?- dijo Claudia maliciosamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Aioros-¿ustedes saben donde están?-

-Claro- dijo Claudia- en algún lugar de estas cuevas...-

-Ya que veo que les interesan mucho esos niños, haremos un trato- dijo Níobe- si Ariadna me vences, te diré donde está tu pequeña alumna y sus amiguitos. Si te venzo yo- agregó- los niños morirán asfixiados por unas bombillas de cianuro que colocamos dentro, y que harán explosión en cualquier momento-

Ariadna guardó silencio unos minutos. Aioros sabía que estaba muy enfadada.

-Está bien- dijo Ariadna.

-Una cosa más- dijo Níobe, mientras que las otras amazonas colocaban un aro de metal a los caballeros- ellos no pueden intervenir...-

Los tres chicos gimieron de dolor y cayeron al suelo.

-¡Aioros!- exclamó Ariadna- ¿qué les has hecho?-

-¿Te gustan?- dijo Níobe con maldad- le puse uno al niño de Aries para que no se teletransporte...-

-Hay otra cosa que olvidamos mencionar- dijo Claudia- nosotras sí podemos intervenir...-

Ariadna frunció el entrecejo.

-Tramposos...-

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale- dijo Claudia.

-Ya basta con tus dichos tontos- dijo Níobe, y se volvió a Ariadna- a pelear...-

-Ariadna... tú puedes...- dijo Shura.

-Tú puedes...vencerla, muñeca...- dijo Saga.

-Véncela de nuevo...- dijo Aioros, rogando que su enorme rival no le haga daño.

-Bien, comencemos- dijo Níobe, quitándose la máscara y tirándola al suelo- quiero ver tu cara bonita antes de matarte...-

-La verás antes de morir- dijo Ariadna, quitándose la máscara también y encendiendo su cosmo- porque esta vez no te perdonaré...-

-Vaya, comienzas a mostrar valor- dijo Níobe, encendiendo su cosmo también.

Ambas llamaron a sus armaduras. La armadura de Tucana, la de Níobe, era de color verde oscuro y rojo sangre. La armadura de Corona Boreal, la de Ariadna, era color azul plata con algunos toques dorados, e incluía una larga vara plateada.

-¿Lista para morir?- dijo Níobe.

-Eso quisieras...- dijo Ariadna.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-No puedo- dijo Mu, después de intentar varias veces encender su cosmo para sacarlos de ahí- somos muchos...-

-Inténtalo de nuevo, Mu- dijo Shaka- yo sé que debe haber alguna manera...-

-Son todos unos tontos- dijo Dimitri- y todo esto es inútil, nunca lo lograrán-

Esta vez fue Máscara Mortal frunció el entrecejo.

-Más te vale que cierres tu bocota, niño ruso, o te parto el cráneo...- dijo, alzando el puño amenazante.

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo Aioria- Mu, ¿puedes sacarnos uno por uno?-

-Eso sería más fácil- sonrió Mu- y aunque tampoco lo he intentado, puedo hacerlo.

En ese momento, los niños escucharon varios estallidos cerca del techo. Un gas color azul comenzó a infiltrarse y un extraño olor los alcanzó.

-¿Qué ese olor?- preguntó Milo.

-Huele como a... almendras amargas...- dijo Afrodita.

-¡Es cianuro!- dijo Máscara Mortal- el cianuro huele a almendras amargas...quieren envenenarnos...-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Aioria, alzando una ceja.

-No preguntes- dijo Máscara Mortal. Aioria le lanzó una mirada sospechosa, pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Dimitri, desesperado.

-Mu, sácanos de aquí...- dijo Camus.

-No podemos dejar a Mu aquí mientras nos saca- dijo Marín, mirando hacia arriba, por donde entraba más del gas venenoso.

-Marín, dale tu máscara- dijo Afrodita.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Marín.

-Que le des tu mascara a Mu- repitió Afrodita- tu máscara evitará que Mu respire el cianuro y se intoxique...-

-Claro- dijo Marín, quitándose su máscara y entregándosela a Mu. Los niños se volvieron hacia otro lado, intentando no mirar el rostro de Marín.

-Gracias, Marín- dijo Mu, poniéndose la máscara. Encendió su cosmo, y Aioria y Marín desaparecieron.

-¡Lo lograste!- dijo Milo sonriendo. Mu sonrió también.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La pelea entre Níobe y Ariadna estaba muy pareja. Claudia y las otras habían intentado hacer trampa de nuevo, pero Ariadna estaba preparada esta vez. Guilty, el guardia, encendió su cosmo y la atacó también, hiriéndola en una rodilla.

-¡Bien hecho, Guilty!- dijo Níobe, complacida. Ariadna frunció el entrecejo, manteniéndose de pie con una sola pierna, y apoyándose en su vara para alejarse de ellos unos cuantos pasos- despídete, Ariadna...-

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Ariadna, dejando caer su vara y pisando con ambos pies con firmeza.

-¡CHAOS WAVE!-

-¡LIGHTNING CLOUD!-

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire, pero el de Ariadna era mucho más poderoso y fue a dar contra su objetivo.

-Ríndete, Níobe- dijo Ariadna- y dime donde están Marín y los chicos...-

-¡Nunca!- dijo Níobe, encendiendo su cosmo otra vez- si no te mato a ti los mataré a ellos... ¡CHAOS WAVE!- pero no dirigió su ataque hacia Ariadna, sino hacia los caballeros. Ariadna se colocó entre ellos y el ataque.

-¡No!- gritaron los tres al ver lo que la chica estaba haciendo.

Ariadna trató de detener la mayor parte del ataque con sus manos. Sin embargo, la fuerza de éste la lanzó hacia atrás, haciéndola chocar con una roca y caer al suelo boca abajo.

-Lástima que no cayó al precipicio- dijo Claudia decepcionada.

-Vamos, tonta, levántate- dijo Níobe, pateándola cruelmente. Con esfuerzo, Ariadna se levantó. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban llenos de enojo. Pero la amazona no podía hacer mucho, ya que estaba rodeada por Níobe, Claudia, las otras dos y el guardia Guilty.

-Muy mal, Ariadna- dijo Níobe, encendiendo su cosmo- fracasaste...¡ahora muere!-

-¡METEORO!-

-¡LIGHTNING PLASMA!-

Dos débiles ataques dieron a las tres amazonas que acompañaban a Níobe. Éstos no les hicieron mucho daño, pero las hicieron perder el equilibrio y caer al precipicio detrás de ellas. Solo quedaron Níobe y Guilty, éste último se alejó de la pelea.

-¿Quién...?- dijo Níobe enfurecida.

-Nosotros- dijo Marín.

-Ahora deja a Ariadna en paz, tramposa- dijo Aioria.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo Níobe- acabaré con esta chica, y luego con ustedes también...-

-No, porque estamos nosotros también- dijo Aioros. Camus y Milo ya les habían quitado los aros de metal a los tres caballeros.

-¡No!- exclamó Níobe, más que furiosa.

-Ahora, vas a rendirte y decirnos porqué hicieron esto- dijo Saga- porque dudo mucho que tú sola hayas provocado todo este circo haya sido solo por pelear por enésima vez contra Ariadna...-

-¡Nunca!- dijo Níobe y, tomando una lanza, trató de clavar a Ariadna contra la roca. Ella reaccionó.

-¡LIGHTNING CLOUD!-

Pero no fue el único ataque. Aioros, Saga, Shura, Marín y Aioria atacaron a Níobe al mismo tiempo. La amazona cayó al suelo, sin vida.

Asustado, Guilty corrió.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le gritó Aioros.

-Rosas diabólicas- dijo Afrodita. El guardia cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Más tarde, con el Maestro, los chicos contaron a los caballeros lo que había ocurrido.

-No hubiéramos logrado salir de ahí sin Mu- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-No fue nada- dijo Mu- si Aioria, Camus y Milo no hubieran roto ese aro-

-Y eso fue idea de Shaka- dijo Milo.

-Y Marín le dio su máscara la Mu para que no respirara el gas...- dijo Shaka.

-Eso fue idea de Afrodita- dijo Marín, algo apenada.

-Ya veo- dijo el Maestro, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio- estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes, no esperaba menos de los aspirantes a caballeros dorados...- dijo el Maestro.

-¿Y porqué lo hicieron?- preguntó Aioros- ¿porqué trataron de matar a los chicos?-

-No lo sé- dijo el Maestro- Guilty dijo que solo siguió las órdenes de Níobe, y que ella las había tomado de alguien más...- suspiró- al parecer esto fue obra de un enemigo, que quería debilitar la seguridad de Atena...-

-¿Y qué hará con él, Maestro?- preguntó Saga.

-Lo enviaré a la isla de la Reina Muerte- dijo el Maestro-si alguien merece un lugar así, es un traidor como él. Bueno, niños, pueden retirarse-

Los aprendices salieron.

-Saga, Aioros- dijo el Maestro- tengo que hablar con ustedes-

Los dos caballeros se acercaron al Maestro.

-He tomado mi decisión- dijo el Maestro- ya sé quien de los dos será mi sucesor...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Remsie: sobre si fue Kanon o no, lo explicaré despuecito... gracias por tu review

Atalanta: gracias por tu review... te prometo no tardar, pero tú no tardes tampoco que ya te dije que me tienes muerta de curiosidad.

Kasu: gracias x los saludos... yo tmb te envío muchos

Hora: gracias tmb a ti por tu review

Elena: sí, verdad? Parecía una guardería...

Némesis: me aterrorizó tu amenaza... no te creas, me encantan tus reviews

Silverhell: konichiwa, pequeña... gracias por tu review... ya le pasé a kanon tu mensaje, y dice que esperes y leas el siguiente capitulo para que lo odies aún más... dice milo que no necesita lentes, que no es el único que lo ha confundido con una mujer (milo: nona tmb lo confundió la primera vez que lo vio) ¬¬ calla, insecto... bueno, en fin, gracias otra vez, y que tu naricita quede bien...

Abby L. / Nona


	8. C8: Las Preocupaciones de Saga

CAPITULO 8: LAS PEROCUPACIONES DE SAGA

-He tomado mi decisión con respecto a mi sucesor- dijo el Maestro- y déjenme decirles que no fue fácil Los dos son muy buenos, y fieles a toda prueba... espero que mi decisión no destruya su amistad...-

-Maestro- dijo Aioros- desde el día que su Ilustrísima nos comunicó su deseo de hacernos sus sucesores, nos hemos prometido que nuestra amistad nunca se destruirá...-

Saga asintió.

-Además, tenemos en mente que su Ilustrísima y su hermano Arles son primero, y las probabilidades de que alguno de nosotros llegue a ser Maestro son muy pocas...-

-Está bien- dijo el Maestro- he aquí mi decisión-

Saga y Aioros lo miraban con creciente interés

-Si yo muero, mi sucesor es, naturalmente, mi hermano Arles. Si él muere, Aioros será su sucesor. Y si Aioros tampoco sobrevive, Saga, tú lo sucederás...-

-Así será- dijeron Aioros y Saga al mismo tiempo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una semana después de esto, ya todo el Santuario se había enterado de la decisión del Maestro. Aioros y Saga no parecían haber recibido esa noticia, ya que actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado, y seguían siendo tan buenos amigos como siempre.

Un día, cuando Aioros estaba en las orillas del bosque, Saga llegó a buscarlo, con los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada triste.

-¡Saga!- dijo- ¿qué sucede?-

-Aioros, hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo Saga.

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Recuerdas que hace mucho me preguntaste porqué estaba siempre tan preocupado?- dijo Saga, y Aioros asintió- ¿y que te prometí que algún día te lo diría?- Aioros asintió de nuevo- bueno, llegó el momento-

Saga se sentó en el suelo, y Aioros lo imitó.

-Te confesaré algo que no le he dicho a nadie- dijo Saga- a ti primero, porque eres mi mejor amigo; y luego al Maestro-

-Saga- dijo Aioros- ¿de qué se trata? Ya me estás preocupando...-

-Aioros, tengo un hermano- dijo Saga.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Un hermano gemelo- agregó Saga- igual a mí, tanto en apariencia como en poder...-

-Eso es maravilloso- dijo Aioros- podría...-

Pero Saga sacudió la cabeza.

-Aioros, mi hermano es malvado- dijo Saga- ha estado hablando de traición desde hace tiempo. Lo último que me dijo fue la gota que derramó el vaso...-

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

-¡Kanon! Si vuelves a decir eso, jamás te perdonaré, aunque seas mi propio hermano- dijo Saga- ¿me estás diciendo que mate a Atena?-

-No solo a Atena, Saga- respondió Kanon- sino también a ese tonto que eligió a Aioros como su sucesor-

Saga frunció el entrecejo.

-Nadie en el Santuario sabe que somos gemelos idénticos- continuó Kanon- podríamos...-

-¡Kanon!- djio Saga, furioso, tomándolo por el cuello- los caballeros de Atena tenemos la misión de protegerla... Kanon- continuó- a veces tú asumes la identidad del caballero de Géminis, pero... ¿ahora hablas de traición?-

Kanon respondió con una risotada.

-Fuiste tú- dijo Saga- tú le dijiste a esa Níobe y a las otras amazonas que mataran a los niños aspirantes a caballeros dorados... lo supe cuando la novia de Aioros dijo lo de las ruinas más altas... tú y yo habíamos descubierto esas cuevas cuando éramos niños...-

-No eres tan tonto como pareces- rió Kanon.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?-

-Para ayudarte- dijo Kanon- podíamos así matar a Atena sin la intromisión de esos mocosos...-

-¿Cómo pudiste...?-

-Sí, Saga, y aunque pienses que soy un malvado, si somos hermanos, tú también lo eres-

-¿Qué dices?-

-La otra cara de la moneda, hermano- dijo Kanon- hay un demonio durmiendo dentro de ti-

-¡Calla!- dijo Saga, furioso, y lo golpeó en el estómago- Kanon, un demonio como tú... ya no puedo ignorarlo- suspiró- un traidor como tú debe ser encerrado en cabo Sunnion...-

x-x-x TERMINA EL FLASHBACK x-x-x

-¿Y lo hiciste?- preguntó Aioros sorprendido. Saga asintió.

-Sí- dijo Saga bajando la mirada- no podía permitir que utilizara su parecido conmigo para atentar contra la vida de Atena...-

-Saga- dijo Aioros, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo- estoy orgulloso de ser tu amigo-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Saga, levantando la mirada.

-Si mi hermano hubiera demostrado ser un traidor a Atena, yo no habría tenido el valor de encerrarlo en Cabo Sunnion...- suspiró- Saga, tú te mereces ser el sucesor del Maestro mucho más que yo...-

Saga sonrió, y su amigo lo abrazó. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Era justo lo que Saga necesitaba en ese momento: un amigo. Y si no había estado seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, ahora sí lo estaba.

-Bueno- dijo Saga- iré con el Maestro-

-Espera, te acompaño- dijo Aioros. Saga sonrió: era bueno tener un amigo como Aioros.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa tarde, Ariadna estaba en las afueras del bosque, tirada en el suelo boca arriba. El sol ya estaba a punto de ponerse. La chica se había quitado su máscara, y pasaba una flor por su hermoso rostro. Tenía sus ojos azules fijos en el cielo, que comenzaba a tornarse rojo.

En ese momento escuchó un ruido: una rama quebrándose. Alguien se acercaba. Se puso la máscara y se incorporó.

-Tranquila, soy yo- dijo Aioros- ¿qué hacías?-

-Nada- dijo ella- mirar el cielo...-

-No quería interrumpirte- dijo Aioros- puedes seguir mirándolo...-

-No me quitaré la máscara, si eso es lo que quieres...- dijo ella.

-¿Y porque no?- preguntó Aioros- sabes que detesto hablar con esa máscara...-

Ella se encogió de hombros. Aioros suspiró.

-Está bien...- dijo el caballero. Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio. Aioros escuchó el ruidoso suspiro de Ariadna -extrañas a Leo, ¿verdad?-

-Algo- dijo ella- me escribió... dijo que en la isla de Andrómeda hace un calor insoportable, pero que aún así crecen las flores...-

-¿Y Junet?- preguntó Aioros.

-Sigue creciendo más linda cada día, según ella-

-Me alegro de escuchar eso- dijo Aioros.

De nuevo, los dos se quedaron en silencio. Se escuchaban los ruidos normales de la noche, y el silbar del viento.

-¿Cómo haces eso?- preguntó ella de pronto.

-¿Cómo hago qué?-

-Eso- dijo ella- adivinas mi pensamiento. No sé como sabes si estoy triste o preocupada, si no puedes ver mi rostro...-

-Esa máscara solo cubre tu rostro físicamente- dijo Aioros- en mi mente, tu rostro no tiene ninguna máscara. Es como si estuviera viendo aún esos lindos ojos azules antes de que me besaras aquel día. Además, tu corazón siempre está abierto para que yo lo vea. Esa máscara no esconde nada que yo no conozca ya...-

Ariadna suspiró.

-Entonces no tiene caso que la use- dijo Ariadna, quitándosela.

-Vaya, así está mucho mejor...- dijo Aioros.

Los dos siguieron conversando, sentados en el suelo y apoyados en el grueso tallo de un árbol. Una araña grande pasó frente a ellos, una tarántula. Ariadna recogió los pies y se acercó a Aioros.

-¿Qué...que te pasa?- preguntó el caballero.

-Te vas a reír de mí- dijo ella- pero... me dan miedo las arañas...-

-¿Qué? No es cierto- rió Aioros- creí que tú no le temías a nada...-

-A las arañas sí- dijo Ariadna, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

Aioros sonrió. Alargó su brazo hacia el hombro opuesto de Ariadna, quien estaba distraída vigilando a la tarántula. El chico pasó sus dedos por el brazo de ella, remedando las patas de una araña. Asustada, Ariadna dejó escapar un pequeño grito y saltó al regazo de Aioros, quien la abrazó riendo.

-¿Acaso fuiste tú?- dijo ella algo molesta, comprendiendo todo.

Aioros asintió sin dejar de reír.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo ella, empujándolo- te odio-

-Ya, ya, no te enojes- dijo Aioros, abrazándola más fuerte para que no se le escape.

-¡Aioros!-

En respuesta, el chico le dio un beso juguetón en la mejilla. La chica cambió su rostro molesto por una sonrisa, y se acomodó entre los brazos de Aioros.

-¿Te digo un secreto?- dijo Aioros. Ella asintió- te amo...-

-Yo también te amo-

Atrapada entre los brazos del caballero, Ariadna acercó su rostro al de él, hasta que su pequeña nariz chocó con la de Aioros. Éste giró un poco su cabeza, e hizo contacto con sus labios, sin dejar de abrazarla. Ariadna pasó sus dedos por los cabellos castaños de Aioros.

Cuando se separaron, Aioros sonrió al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Ariadna. Parecía una muñeca, y entendió porque Saga la llamaba así. La chica volvió a refugiarse entre los brazos de Aioros.

-¿Aioros?-

-¿Sí?-

-Nunca nos vamos a separar, ¿verdad?-

-Nunca- dijo él.

-¿Ni siquiera por tu deber como caballero de Atena?- dijo ella- ¿ni siquiera por la muerte?-

-Ni aunque muera por Atena te abandonaría- dijo Aioros- tomaría el lugar del viento para poder estar siempre contigo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el nacimiento de Atena. Shura se quejaba del llanto de la pequeña diosa, cuyo eco resonaba hasta su casa.

-Aguanta, Shura- le decía Aioros riendo- y todos dirán que eres el caballero más fiel a Atena, igual que tu antepasado, el de la estatua...-

-Y deberían decirlo- dijo Shura- hace tres semanas que no puedo pegar los párpados...- Aioros sonrió, y Shura continuó- espero que Leo no tenga ese problema con Junet...-

-Desafortunadamente, todos los bebés son iguales, mi estimado Shura...- dijo Aioros.

-Por cierto, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde se metió Saga?- preguntó Shura. Aioros se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea- dijo Aioros- y ha estado actuando raro los últimos días-

-¿Y que esperabas?- dijo Shura- tuvo que encerrar a su hermano en Cabo Sunnion... claro que va a estar triste...-

Pero Aioros no se refería a esa definición de raro. Él se había dado cuenta que actuaba de manera inusual, y aparecía en lugares donde nunca se le había visto antes, y aparentemente sin saber porqué. Pensando en esto, Aioros volvió a su casa de Sagitario y se echó en la cama, con su vista clavada al techo.

Descansaba, cuando sintió un cosmo entrar a su casa: un cosmo muy agresivo. Temiendo que fuera alguien intentando matar a Atena, salió a su encuentro. En el pasillo principal de la casa no vio a nadie. A pesar de ser de día, no pudo ver más que oscuridad.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Aioros, en guardia.

El caballero escuchó algunos pasos. Se volvió en esa dirección. Vio un par de ojos rojos. Asombrado, y sin creer lo que había visto, parpadeó. No, los ojos no estaban ahí ya.

-Soy yo, Aioros- dijo una voz. Era Saga.

-¿Saga?- dijo Aioros- me sacaste un buen susto...-

-Lo siento- dijo Saga, sonriendo nerviosamente- quisiera hablar contigo... ¿estás ocupado?-

-Nunca estoy ocupado para escucharte, Saga- dijo Aioros con una sonrisa, olvidando los ojos rojos que había visto, ¿o había sido solo su imaginación?

-Aioros, estoy preocupado- dijo Saga.

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó Aioros- ¿de Kanon?-

-No, eso no- dijo Saga- Aioros, siento que estoy perdiendo la memoria...-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Pues a veces estoy en lugares donde no recuerdo como llegué, o haciendo cosas que no recuerdo porqué, no sé...- dijo Saga, y suspiró- creí que si se lo decía a alguien ya no estaría tan preocupado...-

-Claro que no- dijo Aioros- ahora somos dos los preocupados...-

Saga sonrió.

-Vamos, Saga- continuó Aioros- te hará bien salir un rato-

-Te acompaño- dijo Saga- pero no esperes que me quede a ser el mal tercio...-

-¿Mal tercio?- preguntó Aioros.

-O chaperón, si así lo prefieres llamar...- agregó Saga.

Aioros se sonrojó.

-Anda, vamos a que veas a la muñeca-

-Como quieras- dijo Aioros, y comenzó a bajar hacia la casa anterior.

En ese momento, se escuchó el llanto de la pequeña Atena. Saga se volvió, con el entrecejo fruncido. Durante unos instantes, sus ojos cambiaron a rojos. Luego, volvieron a ser azules, y Saga fue bajando detrás de Aioros, quien no se percató de ese cambio momentáneo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Shadir: claro, hacen buen equipo... gracias por tu review

Remsie: espero haber aclarado tu duda, y gracias por tu review.

Atalanta: me alegra que te haya gustado... yo no tardo pero tú no tardes tampoco... ya empecé el otro fic, bueno, al menos en mi super libreta de fics... y saluda a Kasu de mi parte

Megu-chan: hola pequeña preciosa!!! Gracias por tu review... pondré más Aioria, espero que shido no se moleste...

Hora: sí, soy cruel... no tengo corazón ni sentimientos (creo que ya lo había mencionado antes, no?)

A todos: manden reviews!!!! (aunque sea solo para saludar...)

Abby L. / Nona


	9. C9: Una Noche Fatal

CAPÍTULO 9: UNA NOCHE FATAL

Una semana después, el Maestro mandó llamar a Mu. El pequeño aprendiz de Aries se presentó ante él con una mirada llena de serenidad.

-Mu- dijo el Maestro- te he llamado para darte a conocer mi decisión acerca de tu futuro...- Mu asintió y el Maestro continuó- he mandado a Tao a su casa, tú serás el nuevo caballero de Aries...-

Mu no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Gracias, Maestro-

-Ahora escúchame bien- dijo el Maestro- la armadura de Aries está en el palacio de Jamiel. Debes volver ahí y continuar tu entrenamiento hasta que la misma armadura te acepte...- suspiró- yo no puedo acompañarte, porque tengo deberes aquí, pero si necesitas ayuda, puedes pedírsela tanto a Roshi, que vive ahí cerca, como a mí... ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, Maestro- dijo Mu- gracias...-

El Maestro puso su mano en la cabeza del pequeño aprendiz. Le inspiraba mucho cariño, y se sentía mal de no poder acompañarlo a terminar su entrenamiento, pero el deber de cuidar a la recién nacida Atena era indiscutible.

-Bueno, Mu- dijo el Maestro- partirás en una semana...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, el Maestro llamó a Adonis, el antiguo caballero de Piscis, a Joseph, el antiguo caballero de Escorpión, y a Pierre, el antiguo caballero de Acuario. Los tres se inclinaron ante el Maestro. Tras una larga plática, decidieron quienes serían los futuros caballeros de Escorpión, Acuario y Piscis.

-No quisiera interferir en sus decisiones- dijo el Maestro- pero estoy seguro de que piensan lo mismo que yo...-

Los tres asintieron.

-Bueno- dijo el Maestro- entonces así será: Milo será el caballero de Escorpión, Camus el de Acuario y Afrodita el de Piscis-

-Maestro- dijo Adonis- ¿recuerda de lo que hablamos anteriormente?-

-Lo recuerdo- dijo el Maestro- y a pesar de todo, creo que Afrodita es el mejor candidato a la armadura de Piscis. Espero que la oscuridad que hay en su corazón, y en el del aspirante a la armadura de Cáncer desaparezca con el tiempo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dos días después, Ariadna estaba con Marín, enseñándole algunas técnicas de ataque. La vista de la niña se perdió momentáneamente en una colina que nunca había visto o, mejor dicho, a la cual nunca había prestado atención.

-Marín, concéntrate...-

-Ariadna, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Marín, señalando la colina.

-Ese es Star Hill- dijo Ariadna- es donde el Maestro sube a ver las estrellas, y así interpreta la voluntad de los dioses...-

-Y nosotros...-

-... tenemos prohibido subir- dijo Ariadna, adivinando que la pequeña querría subir.

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque así son las reglas- dijo Ariadna tajantemente- el que sube, si logra llegar hasta arriba con vida, encuentra la muerte ahí. Nunca se te ocurra subir...-

-De acuerdo- dijo Marín

-Ahora- agregó- continuemos...-

-Sí-

-Escucha bien, Marín- dijo Ariadna- ¿que harías si no puedes hallar el punto débil de tu oponente?-

-Pues...- dijo Marín- no lo sé...-

-Morirás- dijo Ariadna- a menos de que pongas atención. Todos tenemos un punto débil... y a veces el punto débil es el punto fuerte...-

-No comprendo-

-Supongamos- dijo Ariadna, abrazando a Marín por detrás, aunque sin apretarla mucho- que mis brazos son mi punto fuerte, y estás siendo asfixiada por ellos. Si los destruyes, yo me quedaré sin armas para atacarte...-

-Ya entiendo- dijo Marín- si destruyo su punto fuerte, mi oponente no podrá atacarme, y tendré ventaja sobre él...-

-Exacto- respondió Ariadna.

-¿Y si todo tu oponente es invencible?- dijo Aioros, llegando de pronto y atrapando a Ariadna por detrás.

-Entonces haces esto- dijo ella, agachándose y estirándolo, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Marín y Aioria, quien acababa de llegar junto con su hermano, rieron al ver eso.

-Tramposa- dijo Aioros desde el suelo.

-No fue trampa- dijo ella- bajaste tu guardia. Ahora no seas llorón y levántate- y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Aioros la aceptó, pero en lugar de levantarse, estiró a Ariadna para sí, haciéndola caer también. Marín y Aioria estallaron en carcajadas.

-Tramposo- dijo Ariadna.

-Bajaste tu guardia- dijo Aioros entre risas- ahora no seas llorona y levántate-

Los dos seguían riendo en el suelo, cuando Shura llegó. Tenía cara de pánico, y estaba tan blanco como una hoja de papel.

-¡Shura!- dijo Ariadna.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Aioros.

-Tenemos que volver a las Doce Casas- dijo Shura- el Maestro ha muerto...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, todo el Santuario estaba de luto. Caballeros, amazonas y guardias portaban un paño negro en sus brazos derechos, y llevaban una vela encendida, mientras caminaban en procesión desde la base de Star Hill hasta la base de las escaleras que llevan hacia la primera Casa.

Algunos de los antiguos caballeros dorados lloraban, sobre todo Sidharta de Virgo y Adonis de Piscis. Aioros los miró entristecido. Era triste que esos caballeros, que habían conocido al Maestro desde hacía cincuenta años más o menos, tuvieran ahora que despedirse de él. Si él, Aioros, que apenas contaba con catorce años, sentía que su corazón se partía en dos, más aún ellos.

Mientras caminaba, recordaba al bondadoso Maestro que acababa de morir. Levantó la vista al cielo estrellado y rogaba a los dioses que el sucesor del Maestro fuera tan bueno como lo había sido él.

El joven caballero de Sagitario siguió caminando en la procesión que seguían a Arles, el hermano del Maestro, y nuevo Patriarca del Santuario.

Aioros siguió caminando, y su vista captó al pequeño futuro caballero de Aries, Mu, el alumno del Maestro Shion. El niño de cabellos color lila caminaba cabizbajo, dejando correr sus lágrimas en silencio. Aioria caminaba a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, más preocupado por su nuevo amigo que por la muerte del Maestro. Milo y Camus, quienes acababan de volverse mejores amigos, caminaban unos pasos más atrás de ellos, al parecer también preocupados por Mu.

Aioros volteó a su lado, y vio a Shura. Suspiró. No podía creerlo. Jamás imaginó que viviría para ver todo eso: la renovación de los caballeros dorados, el nacimiento de Atena y la muerte del Maestro. Solo faltaba una guerra santa. Aioros rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera a pasar eso.

Llegaron a las Doce Casas, y todas las velas se apagaron. Arles, el hermano del Maestro que acababa de morir, tomó la palabra.

-El Maestro ha muerto, después de más de doscientos años de pelear y servir a Atena. Todos debemos estar orgullosos de haberlo conocido...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de la muerte del Maestro, todo volvió a la normalidad en el Santuario. Arles, el hermano del Maestro, había tomado la dirección del Santuario.

A pesar de todo, todos en el Santuario parecían algo alterados, tal vez porque aún no habían asimilado la muerte del Maestro Shion.

Aioria estaba triste porque Mu, quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo desde aquel incidente en las cuevas, se había marchado a Jamiel un día después de la muerte del Maestro Shion.

Todos decían que el nuevo Maestro había enviado a Mu a ese lugar para completar su entrenamiento de caballero, ya que estaba cerca de Roshi, el antiguo maestro, pero Aioros no creía eso, más bien creía que el pequeño había huido allá con la armadura de Aries, porque sentía que algo andaba mal.

Aioros tampoco encontraba a Saga desde la muerte del Maestro. Temiendo que las sospechas de su amigo sean ciertas y realmente Saga haya perdido la memoria por completo, Aioros fue a ver al nuevo Patriarca.

Al entrar en la sala del trono, no se sintió seguro como cuando estaba el Maestro Shion, sino que aún la atmósfera se sentía cerrada y fría. El recibimiento del nuevo Maestro también fue muy frío.

-¿Qué sucede, Aioros?-

-Maestro- dijo Aioros, algo inseguro- estoy algo preocupado, porque ya han pasado varios días que no veo a Saga de Géminis, y...-

-Saga se ha ido- interrumpió el Maestro, al parecer de mal humor- yo lo he mandado a una misión...-

Aioros se sorprendió de escuchar eso, pues le parecía extraño que Saga se hubiera ido sin decir nada. Sin embargo, solo agradeció al Maestro y se fue.

Cuando estaba en la puerta, sintió un cosmo extraño. Un cosmo malvado. Se dio la vuelta, pero no vio a nadie más que al Maestro. Pasó sus ojos por cada rincón de la sala del Maestro. Nada. No había nadie más aquí.

-¿Necesitas algo más, Aioros?- preguntó el Maestro.

-No, Maestro- dijo Aioros, inclinándose de nuevo- gracias por su tiempo...-

Esa noche, se vio con Ariadna en la base de las escaleras que dan hacia la primera Casa, y le contó lo que el Maestro le había dicho sobre la ausencia de Saga.

-Si el Maestro te lo dijo debe ser verdad- le dijo Ariadna.

-Tal vez- dijo Aioros- pero... ¿qué clase de misión?-

Ariadna se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo idea- dijo ella- pero cuando Saga vuelva, puedes preguntarle... es tu mejor amigo, ¿no?-

Aioros asintió. Su linda muñeca tenía razón.

-¿Y tu hermano donde está?- preguntó.

-En su casa, con los otros aprendices- dijo Aioros, algo fastidiado- el nuevo Maestro no permite que los aprendices estén en las Doce Casas. Es una locura, pero...-

-Bueno, tal vez quiere proteger más a Atena, ¿no crees?- dijo ella.

-Odio que me lleves la contra, preciosa- dijo Aioros, sonriendo y besándole la mejilla.

Aioros la tomó de la mano, y ambos pasearon juntos. La luna se veía aún más brillante que otras noches. Llegaron al bosque y se sentaron juntos apoyados en el árbol de siempre.

-Que extraña noche- murmuró Ariadna.

-Sí- dijo Aioros- aún el aire se siente extraño...-

-¿Crees que esta noche sucederá algo extraño?- preguntó Ariadna.

-Todo puede suceder- dijo Aioros- lo he visto todo...-

Ariadna acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Aioros, y éste la abrazó con cariño y pasó sus dedos por los largos cabellos de ella. En ese momento, el caballero sintió algo extraño: un cosmo malvado, el mismo que había sentido en la habitación del Maestro esa tarde. Parpadeó, y el cosmo había desaparecido.

Bajó la vista, como para comprobar si ella también lo había sentido, pero la chica estaba entretenida pasando sus dedos por las flores en el suelo que no se percató de nada. Aioros suspiró. Tal vez había sido su imaginación. Pasaron unas cuantas horas así, en silencio.

-Ya es tarde- dijo Ariadna de pronto- ya ha pasado la media noche. Tengo que irme...-

-Que duermas bien, mi cielo- le susurró él, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Hasta mañana-

Se besaron con ternura, como lo hacen dos chicos de catorce años. Ariadna volvió al Recinto, mientras Aioros la miraba alejarse desde ahí. Cuando la chica se perdió de vista, el caballero volvió a las Doce Casas.

Lo sintió de nuevo: el cosmo malvado y agresivo. Esta vez no desapareció por completo, y Aioros pudo ubicarlo. Estaba en la sala del Maestro, y se dirigía a...

-¡La habitación de Atena!- exclamó el caballero, y corrió escaleras arriba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arles se acercó al trono del Patriarca. Sacó una caja dorada y la abrió. Dentro de ésta, había una daga dorada que estaba bajo el trono del Patriarca. Una risa malvada salió de él mientras tomaba la daga en su mano derecha.

Caminaba lentamente hacia la habitación de Atena, como si una fuerza invisible le impidiera caminar con normalidad. Dos voces distintas salían de él, y conversaban entre ellas.

-No lo hagas...-

-Calla-

-No te lo permitiré. Los santos de Atena tenemos el deber de protegerla, no de...-

-¡Te dije que te calles!-

-No te lo permitiré...-

El Maestro se detuvo, como si una pared invisible no le permitiera seguir caminando.

-Deja de impedirme el paso...-

-No permitiré que mates a Atena...-

-No pudiste evitar que acabara con Shion y Arles, y no podrás evitar que haga otro tanto con ella-

La primera voz se apagó. El Maestro siguió caminando, esta vez con menos dificultad. Vio la cuna frente a él, y dentro estaba la bebé Atena. La pequeña abrió los ojos lentamente. Arles levantó la daga.

-Adiós, Atena...-

Cuando estuvo a punto de clavarla en la pequeña, una mano la detuvo por la hoja, y sangró. Gruesas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la pequeña, quien comenzó a llorar.

-¡Maestro Arles! ¿Qué está haciendo?- dijo Aioros.

-¡No estorbes, Aioros!- gritó Arles, apartando a Aioros de un codazo, y clavando la daga hasta el fondo de la cuna. Pero la pequeña ya no estaba ahí, sino en los brazos de Aioros.

-¡Maestro! ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?- dijo Aioros- Atena viene cada doscientos años a traer la paz al mundo, ¿y quiere asesinarla? Usted, que es el encargado de cuidar de ella hasta que crezca y manifieste sus poderes...-

-Ese no es tu problema- dijo el Maestro, lanzándose contra Aioros, para arrebatarle al bebé. El caballero reaccionó y golpeó al Maestro, quien chocó hacia atrás con la pared, y perdió su máscara. Trató de cubrirse, pero ya era tarde: Aioros lo había reconocido.

-¿Saga?- dijo Aioros. Saga estaba muy diferente. Era idéntico al normal, pero sus cabellos eran grises y sus ojos rojos. Al escuchar su nombre, Saga volvió a la normalidad por unos segundos. Sus ojos azules miraban con angustia a dijo Saga, al parecer con mucho esfuerzo- no...no soy yo...-

-Saga...-

De nuevo, los ojos de Saga se tornaron rojos.

-¿Me has reconocido, Aioros?- dijo éste. Esta vez, Aioros notó el cambio en su voz: era más áspera- ¡no puedes vivir!¡Atena no puede vivir!- y atacó a Aioros con su poder.

Aioros cubrió a Atena con su cuerpo. El ataque de Saga rompió la pared, y Aioros aprovechó esto y huyó por ahí hacia la casa de Sagitario. El Maestro se levantó y volvió a ponerse la máscara.

-¡Caballeros!- gritó- ¡Aioros trató de matar a Atena!¡no lo dejen escapar!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, chicos, ya comenzamos a entrar en los últimos momentos de Aioros. Sé que es muy triste...

Remsie: hola, y gracias por tu review... yo también soy aracnofóbica por completo...

Silver y Zafiro: gracias por el review... lamento haber intentado ahogar a Kanon, pero así va la historia... y pues sí, yo no le temía a las arañas hasta que llevé la clase de venenos en primeros auxilios... desde entonces no soporto ver una.

Atalanta: gracias por tu review, y por actualizar!!!! (ejem, bueno ya te mandé un review... ¿cómo crees que no te mandaría uno?) y dile a Kasu: feliz viaje! Espero que le vaya muy bien... en cuanto al nuevo fic, espero que mi computadora funcione correctamente y pueda mantenerme en contacto con ustedes...

Elena: gracias por tu review

Megu-chan: así es la vida... gracias por tu review, pequeña...

A los demás: esperen el siguiente chapter, y manden reviews!!!!

Abby L. / Nona


	10. C10: La Despedida y el Juicio

CAPÍTULO 10: LA DESPEDIDA Y EL JUICIO

Aioros llegó a la casa de Sagitario. Sin soltar a la pequeña, sacó de la caja de su armadura la flecha dorada y encendió su cosmo.

-Tengo que irme de aquí- se dijo- tengo que llevar a Atena a un lugar seguro, porque el Santuario ya no lo es para ella... pero antes...-

Con la flecha dorada comenzó a escribir un mensaje en la pared: 'A los caballeros que se han reunido aquí, encomiendo a Atena a su cuidado...'

Escuchó pasos y gritos muy cerca. Tenía que terminar. Escribió: 'Aioros'. Tomó la caja de su armadura dorada, la puso en su espalda y corrió hacia la salida del Santuario. Al hacerlo, pasó cerca del Recinto de las amazonas.

-Perdóname, Ariadna- murmuró en voz baja, deteniéndose unos segundos- pero sé que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo... te prometo que regresaré por ti-

Y siguió corriendo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Despierta, Ariadna...- dijo una amazona de cabellos rojos y castaños, quien con una mano sostenía una vela y con otra sacudía a Ariadna.

-¿Raquel?- murmuró ella, bostezando- ¿qué pasa?-

-¿No has visto a Aioros por aquí?-

-¿Aioros?- preguntó ella- ¿por aquí? ¿qué estaría haciendo por aquí?-

-Ariadna, Aioros trató de matar a Atena, y huyó con la armadura de Sagitario...-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo ella, levantándose de un salto.

-Lo que oyes- dijo Raquel- lo están buscando por todo el Santuario... ya lo buscamos por todo el Recinto de las amazonas, y no está...-

Ariadna miró a Raquel, incrédula. ¿Aioros, tratar de matar a Atena?

-Ya buscaron en casi todo el Santuario, solo falta en las casas de los aprendices...-

-¡Aioria!- exclamó Ariadna. Sabía muy bien lo crueles que podían llegar a ser los guardias del Santuario. Se puso su máscara y salió corriendo a ese sitio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aioros era seguido por una docena de guardias. El caballero los venció a todos. Cuando estaba a punto de continuar, sintió un dolor punzante en su hombro, y una de las correas de su armadura fue cortada. El caballero levantó la vista, y se encontró con alguien conocido.

-¡Shura!-

-Aioros, no puedo creer que seas un traidor...-

-No lo soy- dijo Aioros- Shura, escúchame...-

-No hay nada de que hablar- dijo Shura- trataste de matar a Atena, y eso no te lo perdonaré...-

-¡No, Shura!- dijo Aioros- eso no fue lo que pasó...-

-¡Calla!- dijo Shura- así como Saga encerró a su hermano en Cabo Sunnion, castigándolo por sus crímenes, así te castigaré yo por los tuyos, como el caballero más fiel a Atena que soy...-

-Ya que te niegas a escuchar, tendré que vencerte- dijo Aioros, dejando al bebé en el suelo para pelear- perdóname Shura...-

Aioros estaba en desventaja contra Shura, hasta que la armadura de Sagitario decidió ayudarlo. El chico encendió su cosmo.

-Trataré de no matarlo...- se dijo Aioros- ¡ATOMIC PLASMA!-

Shura salió despedido hacia atrás.

-Tengo una oportunidad- se dijo Aioros- solo tengo que tomar al bebé que traía, y...-

Pero sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. La bebé no estaba donde la había dejado, sino a los pies de Shura.

-¿Qué, no vas a atacarme, Aioros?- dijo Shura. Aioros frunció el entrecejo. No podía atacarlo mientras tuviera a la pequeña Atena tan cerca- grave error, ahora morirás. ¡EXCALIBUR!-

Con un grito de dolor, Aioros cayó hacia el hoyo detrás de él.

-Hasta nunca, Aioros...-

Shura trató de matar a la pequeña que había utilizado como escudo, pero una fuerza invisible lo detuvo. También pensó en la pequeña Junet, y decidió perdonar la vida a la niña. Se retiró de ahí.

Minutos después, Aioros subió por el hoyo, con su cuerpo cubierto de heridas.

-Tengo...que...llevarla a...un lugar seguro...-

Con mucha dificultad, se quitó la armadura y la guardó en la caja, tomó a la pequeña y siguió corriendo fuera del Santuario.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Dónde está?- gritó un guardia enfurecido, lanzando una silla contra la pared- ¿dónde está Aioros?-

-No...no lo sé...- dijo Aioria, temblando desde un rincón, rodeado de al menos diez guardias del Santuario, quienes habían llegado de pronto a su casa.

-¡Debes saberlo, pues es tu hermano!- rugió otro.

-¿Qué... que ha hecho mi hermano?-

-Tú hermano nos traicionó- dijo un tercer guardia, tomando otra silla y lanzándola contra la pared.

-Bah, no tiene caso- dijo el primer guardia- no nos dirá nada, porque es el hermano del traidor...-

-¿Mi...mi hermano, un traidor?-

-Pero antes de irnos- dijo el segundo guardia, tronándose los dedos- le daremos una lección, ¿no, chicos?-

-¡Basta!- dijo Ariadna, llegando en ese momento- déjenlo en paz-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada- dijo Ariadna duramente- él no ha hecho nada malo. Ahora fuera...-

Los guardias salieron a regañadientes.

-¡Ariadna!- dijo Aioria, abrazándola por la cintura. Ella se arrodilló para estar cara a cara a él.

-Aioria, me han dicho que tu hermano...- pero se interrumpió al ver los ojos vidriosos de Aioria. Suspiró- ven, te llevaré con Milo... no debes estar solo-

Ariadna así lo hizo. Cuando dejó al pequeño en casa de Milo, Aioria la detuvo, tomándola de la mano antes de que ella se fuera.

-¿Dónde está Aioros?-

-Lo buscaré- dijo ella, cerrando la puerta- no creo que haya hecho nada malo-

-Te equivocas- dijo Shura detrás de ella. Ella se dio la vuelta asustada.

-¡Shura!- dijo Ariadna- ¿qué dices?... tenemos que encontrar a Aioros...-

-Ya lo encontré-

-¿Sabes donde está?- preguntó Ariadna.

-Está muerto- dijo Shura fríamente, y le indicó donde lo había dejado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aioros siguió caminando, tambaleándose a cada paso. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas. Pero ya estaba fuera del Santuario. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en las antiguas ruinas, y ya había amanecido.

Mientras bajaba, se resbaló con una roca y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Su armadura cayó junto a él. La pequeña Atena comenzó a llorar. Aioros trató de levantarse de nuevo pero no pudo. Cada una de sus heridas estaba sangrando.

Alguien se acercó, atraído por el llanto de la pequeña. Un hombre japonés, algo mayor.

-¡Joven!- exclamó el hombre al verlo tan herido- ¿qué te ha sucedido? Espera, llamaré a un médico...-

-Espere...- dijo Aioros, dándose cuenta de que era un hombre bueno- tengo algo...importante que decirle...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Minutos después, Ariadna no encontró a Aioros donde Shura le había indicado. Encontró, en su lugar, un rastro de sangre.

-Está muy herido- se dijo- pero aún está vivo...- y siguió el rastro. Salió del Santuario siguiéndolo.

Ariadna encontró a Aioros cerca de las antiguas ruinas, cubierto por las heridas producidas por el ataque Excalibur de Shura. No había rastro de la armadura dorada.

-No, Aioros- dijo ella, arrodillándose junto a él y quitándose la máscara- no estés muerto...-

Aioros abrió débilmente los ojos, y sonrió.

-Tú... tú eres la que no me deja morir...- dijo tocando la mejilla de Ariadna y limpiando sus lágrimas con su dedo- ya veo...tenía que... vivir un poco más para... despedirme...-

-No te vayas, Aioros- dijo ella, sollozando- me prometiste que no me abandonarías...-

-No lo haré- respondió él- siempre , recuerda... cada vez que...que el viento acaricie tu rostro... ahí estaré...-

Ariadna ya no pudo decir ni una sola palabra, pues no podía dejar de llorar. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No llores- dijo él- no soy... no soy un traidor...-

-Lo sé- dijo Ariadna- no podrías serlo...- sollozó- Aioros, no te mueras...-

-Estaré siempre contigo...- dijo él- a través de las cosas que vivas... yo viviré... y así, nada podrá... nada podrá separarme de ti...-

Aioros tomó su rostro lleno de lágrimas y lo acercó al suyo. La besó en los labios con ternura, por última vez. Luego, le dejó un beso en la frente.

-Sé fuerte...un día volveré por ti, mi cielo...- dijo él.

-Aioros...-

-Adiós, mi amor...- dijo Aioros cerrando los ojos, esta vez para siempre.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Maestro- dijo el guardia- no encontramos el cuerpo de Aioros donde el caballero Shura nos indicó. Al parecer aún estaba vivo...-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Además, tampoco encontramos a Ariadna de Corona Boreal-

-Tal vez esa chiquilla lo ayudó- dijo el Maestro- encuéntrenla y tráiganla-

-De inmediato-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ariadna estuvo llorando un rato sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Aioros. Le quitó la cinta roja que siempre llevaba en su frente, y se la colocó en la suya. Luego, la chica se quitó su collar, que tenía una moneda griega, y la colocó alrededor del cuello de él.

-Con esto, Caronte te llevará a través del río Estigia- murmuró ella mientras movía la mano de Aioros y la colocaba sobre la moneda. Luego, tomó un puñado de tierra y lo puso sobre el pecho del caballero- no puedo sepultarte, pero al menos así, con un puñado de tierra, tu alma llegará a su destino...-

Ariadna escuchó ruidos. Se levantó y se escondió tras un pilar. Vio como llegó una ambulancia que recogió el cuerpo de Aioros. Vio a un hombre japonés que llevaba a un bebé en brazos, y sacó varios billetes.

-Sí, llévenlo ahí- dijo el japonés, entregando los billetes a un hombre- y sepúltenlo como se merece un buen hombre...-

Con un último sollozo, Ariadna se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano y se colocó la máscara. Volvió al Santuario.

En la entrada, unos guardias la estaban esperando.

-¿Eres Ariadna de Corona Boreal?- preguntó uno. Ella asintió- el Maestro nos ha ordenado que te llevemos con él...-

-No hace falta- dijo ella- de todos modos iba hacia allá...-

Un hombre obeso, de cabello largo y con un diamante en un ojo se acercó. Ariadna lo reconoció: era Gigars, el ayudante del Maestro Arles.

-Lo siento, chiquilla, pero el Maestro ha ordenado que te llevemos ante él con las manos atadas, y sin máscara...-

Ella asintió tristemente y entregó su máscara. Otros dos guardias ataron sus manos.

-Ahora vámonos...- dijo Gigars.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ariadna se dejó conducir a la habitación del Maestro. Cuando llegó ante él, vio que otros guardias traían a Aioria, temblando de miedo. Ella lo miró con tristeza: el chico aún no sabía que su hermano estaba muerto. Levantó la mirada, y se encontró primero con Shura, recargado en una columna y con la vista clavada en la pared. Luego se encontró con la fría máscara del Patriarca.

Saga sintió que se le partía el corazón, al ver a Ariadna así. Tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, a pesar de que intentaba mantener su rostro sereno. La chica llevaba la banda roja de Aioros en la frente, y su mejilla y sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Sin que se dijera una sola palabra, Saga lo comprendió: Aioros estaba muerto.

-Maestro, la encontramos en la entrada del Santuario, y venía de afuera- dijo Gigars, el hombre con el diamante- sabe que está prohibido salir del Santuario...-

-¿Y bien?- dijo el Maestro-¿qué hacías afuera?-

Ariadna cambió su expresión de tristeza por una de orgullo.

-El Maestro ordenó buscar al caballero de Sagitario y no dejarlo escapar- dijo ella- y esta amazona no ha hecho más que obedecer...-

-¿Y lo encontraste?-

-Sí, Maestro-

-¿Dónde?-

-Cerca de las ruinas...-

-¿Está con vida?- preguntó el Maestro. Ariadna bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Shura dejó escapar un suspiro desde el rincón donde estaba.

-Pero, ¿cómo supiste que estaba ahí?- preguntó Gigars, el ayudante del Maestro- porque muchos lo buscaron y no lo encontraron...-

-Fui donde el caballero Shura me indicó- respondió ella- no encontré a nadie, solo un rastro de sangre. Lo seguí, y lo encontré cerca de las ruinas...-

-¿Y la armadura de Sagitario?- preguntó el Maestro- Shura me informó que Aioros la llevaba con él...-

-No encontré nada más que a él, Maestro- dijo ella- no había nada más...-

-¿Y el cuerpo?- volvió a preguntar Gigars- no está donde tú dijiste...-

-Una ambulancia se lo llevó...- dijo ella- al parecer un turista lo encontró y la llamó...-

-¿Y como lo compruebas?- dijo Gigars. Ariadna frunció el entrecejo.

-Llama a los hospitales de Atenas y verás...-

-Basta- dijo el Maestro- ¿Y Aioria? ¿tú ayudaste a tu hermano?-

-No, Maestro- dijo Aioria, saliendo de shock- yo... no sabía...-

-Yo lo encontré en su casa, Maestro, antes de ir a buscar a Aioros- dijo Ariadna- y yo fui la que lo dejó en casa de otro aprendiz para evitar que los guardias se aprovecharan de él-

-¿Qué planea hacer con ellos, Maestro?- preguntó Gigars- ¿mandarlos a Reina Muerte?-

Aioria puso cara de terror al escuchar esto, pero Ariadna siguió tan impasible como siempre, mientras el Maestro guardaba silencio.

-Maestro- dijo ella de pronto- ¿puedo hablar?-

-Puedes- dijo el Maestro.

-Sé que corro el riesgo de caer en el desagrado del Maestro- dijo ella- pero lo que debo decir vale incluso mi vida. El Maestro es una persona honorable- continuó, cambiando un poco el tono de su voz- es la justicia en persona. Es evidente que, sea cual sea el crimen de Aioros, lo haya cometido o no, Aioria y yo somos inocentes de todo cargo, excepto de haber sido personas cercanas a él-

Todos miraban asombrados a la chica. ¿El Maestro se enojaría? A Ariadna, sin embargo, no parecía importarle mucho eso.

-Yo le pregunto, ¿nos declarará inocentes, como lo somos, o a parte de la tristeza de haber perdido a Aioros también tendremos que ser castigados por un crimen que no cometimos?-

Esto anterior lo dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y orgullo que nadie jamás había escuchado antes. Aioria ya no estaba cabizbajo, sino miraba a Ariadna, asustado y sorprendido a la vez. Shura, sin embargo, seguía con su vista clavada en la pared.

-Ariadna- dijo el Maestro- veo que a pesar de lo mucho que amabas a Aioros cumpliste con tu deber. Eres orgullosa como el sol, pero fiel a toda prueba. Está bien- agregó- tu y Aioria son inocentes de todo cargo. Pueden irse...-

-Gracias, Maestro- dijo ella, inclinándose. Aioria la imitó. Al parecer aún no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Gigars desató sus manos, y Aioria fue corriendo a abrazar a Ariadna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ariadna lo abrazó también.

-Si quieres- dijo el Maestro- puedes irte del Santuario por un tiempo, porque sé que tu corazón debe estar lleno de tristeza, y este lugar te traerá tristes recuerdos...-

-El Maestro es bondadoso, así como justo- dijo ella, sin soltar a Aioria- sin embargo, esta amazona tiene un deber con su alumna, y se quedará a cumplirlo...-

-Que así sea- dijo el Maestro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Durante los siguientes días, se corrió el rumor en el Santuario: que Aioros había muerto a manos de Shura después de haber intentado asesinar a Atena.

Aioria era blanco de las burlas de los guardias y del rechazo de algunos aprendices, entre ellos sus antiguos amigos Milo y Camus. Shaka no opinaba, y respetaba a Aioria a pesar de lo que decían. Y Marín parecía la única que aún creía en la inocencia de Aioros, porque el mismo Aioria ya lo dudaba.

-Di lo que quieras- le dijo Marín- tu hermano era bueno, no haría algo así...-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Aioria.

-Por sus ojos- dijo ella- por su mirada... como miraba a Ariadna...-

-Le debo mucho a ella- dijo Aioria- me salvó de que me mandaran a Reina Muerte por culpa de mi hermano... ¡lo odio!- tomó un vaso y lo quebró en el piso.

-Aioria...-

-Todos me juzgan por culpa de él- dijo Aioria- porque era mi hermano... pero un día seré el caballero dorado más poderoso, y limpiaré su nombre y el mío...-

Diciendo esto, salió a entrenar. Marín lo miró alejarse con tristeza.

-¡Marín!- gritó Ariadna desde lejos.

-Ya voy...- dijo ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ariadna al verla llegar.

-Nada, maestra- dijo ella, algo entristecida. Ariadna lo entendió, y sentó a la pequeña en su regazo y la abrazó.

-Sé que es algo...-

-Me siento... triste...- dijo Marín.

-A pesar de que somos guerreras de Atena, también somos mujeres, Marín- dijo Ariadna- también tenemos esos extraños sentimientos que tienen todas las mujeres... y los hombres tampoco son de piedra-

-Estoy preocupada por Aioria- dijo Marín- cree que su hermano sí...-

-Yo también estoy preocupada- dijo Ariadna- y pese a lo que dije delante del Maestro, solo fue para salvar su vida... yo sigo creyendo en la inocencia de Aioros...-

Marín suspiró.

-Bueno- continuó Ariadna- la vida sigue... y tú tienes que continuar tu entrenamiento...-

Marín asintió. Mientras Ariadna vigilaba a Marín, su vista de desvió hacia un lado. Vio a su amiga Raquel entrenando a Shaina, ya que Níobe había muerto.

También estaba una chica llamada Josha, que había sido la rival de Leo cuando compitió por la armadura de Casiopea. Entrenaba a una chica llamada Nadia, la hermana menor de Níobe. Sintió tristeza por Nadia, porque, al igual que Aioria, había perdido a su hermana mayor como traidora a Atena.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola, chicos, este fic aún no se acaba!!! Hay dos capítulos más, así que no se impacienten y sigan leyendo... prometo actualizar pronto.

Regina: sé que es triste, pero ni modo, así es la historia... gracias por tu review

Elena: sip, no tienes idea la que le va a tocar... gracias por escribir

Atalanta: me alegra que te haya gustado. Claro que le pondré continuación, bueno, si continuación son dos capítulos... y claro que no te dejaré con la intriga, es lo más rápido que puedo...gracias por tu review y saluda a Kasu y Shaina de mi parte... ah por cierto, ya estoy en la nueva historia T-T si mi hotmail funcionara... pero ni hablar, luego les digo que onda...

Silverhell: hola! Creo que lo del psiquiatra ya es demasiado tarde... por lo del muñeco inflable, está bien por mí, pero Poseidón-sama se va a enojar. Por lo que pasará con Ariadna, ya lo verás... gracias por el review

Remsie: Ariadna aún no morirá... pero ya verás más adelante... gracias por tu review

A todos los demás: paciencia, y dejen reviews, por favor!!!

Abby L. / Nona


	11. C11: ¡Espérame!

CAPITULO 11: ¡ESPERAME!

AÑO SIETE DEL NACIMIENTO DE ATENA

En el Coliseo del Santuario había dos competencias finales. La primera fue la de la armadura de Ophiuchus, y la segunda por la armadura de Aguila.

Shaina, la niña de cabellos verdes, ya era una jovencita de doce años. Ella compitió por la primera armadura contra otra chica, venciéndola fácilmente. Ariadna estaba feliz, no por ella, sino por Raquel, su maestra. Además, sabía muy bien que en el fondo Shaina no era tan mala.

-Ahora- dijo el Maestro- la siguiente competencia será por la armadura de Aguila, entre Marín, alumna de Ariadna de Corona Boreal; y Nadia, alumna de Jasha de Pez Austral...-

Las dos chicas competidoras pasaron. Ariadna miraba atentamente a su alumna desde un palco, cerca de los demás caballeros dorados. Sintió una mano en su hombro, y se volvió. Un chico de catorce o quince años, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes la saludó con una sonrisa. Usaba una armadura dorada y una capa blanca.

-¡Aioria! ¡Viniste!- exclamó ella.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Aioria- no me perdería por nada ver a Marín ganar su armadura...-

-Y ya eres un caballero dorado- dijo Ariadna- estoy muy orgullosa de ti...-

-Viniendo de ti, significa mucho- dijo Aioria. Ariadna sonrió bajo la máscara, pensando que Aioros también estaría muy orgulloso de su hermano.

Se volvieron para mirar la pelea. Nadia, la hermana menor de Níobe, había crecido tanto como ella. Marín estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Derribó a Nadia y se volvió hacia las gradas. Bajo su máscara, los ojos se le iluminaron al ver al caballero dorado que estaba de pie junto a su maestra.

-¡Aioria!- murmuró Marín.

-¡Cuidado, Marín!- gritó éste.

Nadia aprovechó su distracción para atraparla por detrás, asfixiándola.

-¡Marín!- exclamó Ariadna.

-Ella sabe que hacer, Ariadna- dijo Aioria- tú le has enseñado bien...-

-Estás perdida, Marín- dijo Nadia, apretando más el cuello de su rival- y no te preocupes por rendirte, porque no tendré piedad de ti, como tu maestra no tuvo piedad de mi hermana Níobe...-

Marín encendió su cosmo. Con sus manos, dirigió toda su fuerza hacia los brazos de Nadia y se los rompió. Nadia lanzo un grito de dolor y soltó a Marín. Una vez libre, la chica atacó.

-¡METEORO!-

Nadia cayó al suelo, totalmente vencida.

-La ganadora es Marín- dijo el Patriarca- ella es el nuevo santo de Aguila...-

Después de recibir su armadura, Marín corrió a abrazar a su maestra y a Aioria.

-¡Lo lograste!- exclamó Ariadna.

-No lo habría logrado sin ti, Ariadna- dijo Marín.

-Felicidades, Marín- dijo Aioria- veo que ya cumpliste tu sueño...-

-Y tú también- dijo Marín, sonriendo- ya te extrañábamos, hacía tiempo que no sabíamos de ti...-

Aioria sonrió.

-¿Y no sabes a quien fuimos a ver hace poco?- dijo Ariadna.

-¿Quién?- preguntó él.

-¡A Leo!- dijo Marín- fuimos a la isla de Andrómeda. Albiore ya es un caballero de plata, y la pequeña June ha comenzado su entrenamiento por la armadura de Camaleón...-

-Se me hace increíble- dijo Aioria- que la pequeña que encontraron Leo y Shura esté entrenando para santo de Atena...-

-A mí se me hace aún más raro que ustedes tengan sus armaduras- dijo Ariadna.

-Ya hablas como si fueras una abuela- dijo Aioria en son de broma- y apenas tienes veinte años-

Ariadna suspiró.

-Bueno, saldré a dar un paseo... los veré después- dijo Ariadna.

Volvió al bosque, a donde siempre escapaba cuando se sentía triste, o sola, y se sentó en el suelo, recargada en un árbol. Se quitó la máscara.

-Ya han pasado siete años- dijo ella- tu hermano ya es un santo de Atena. Y Marín también. Pero la herida en mi corazón aún no ha cerrado. Prometiste volver por mí y no lo has hecho. Durante siete años he querido morir para reunirme contigo...- sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos- Aioros, te extraño tanto...-

En ese momento, Ariadna sintió el viento acariciando su rostro y moviendo sus cabellos. Recordó las palabras de Aioros y sonrió.

-Gracias por estar conmigo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El Maestro miró a sus caballeros dorados, que se habían reunido para ver las competencias.

-Aldebaran de Tauro. Máscara Mortal de Cáncer. Aioria de Leo. Shaka de Virgo. Milo de Escorpión. Shura de Capricornio. Camus de Acuario. Afrodita de Piscis....- emitió un sonido que parecía un rugido- aún faltan los caballeros de Aries y Libra, que siguen ignorando mis llamados... y aún no he recuperado la armadura de Sagitario...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En ese momento, frente a la cascada de Rozan, en China, un joven se acercó al anciano que estaba sentado, mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Antiguo Maestro, ¿me ha llamado?-

-¡Mu de Aries!- dijo el anciano.

-El mismo, maestro- dijo serenamente el chico delgado de cabello lila, vestido de color marrón. Nadie imaginaría que es un poderoso caballero dorado.

-Haz hecho bien en seguir mis instrucciones de no volver al Santuario, Mu- dijo Roshi- pero ahora tengo algo importante que pedirte-.

-Lo que sea, maestro- dijo Mu- usted ha sido mi maestro desde que el Maestro Shion murió...-

Roshi sonrió.

-Esta es mi petición- dijo Roshi- Shunrei, ven...-

Una niña de siete años fue con Roshi. De su mano venía un pequeño pelirrojo de tres años, de la misma raza de Mu.

-Sus padres y su hermano murieron- dijo Roshi- tú conociste a su hermano Tao...-

-Sí- dijo Mu, sorprendido.

-Se llama Kiki, y nació el primer día de abril, hace tres años. Mu, te pido que lo lleves a Jamiel como tu aprendiz. No solo para caballero, sino para que le enseñes a usar sus poderes...-

Mu asintió. Se acercó al pequeño y se puso de rodillas para estar al mismo nivel que él.

-Hola, Kiki- le dijo- me llamo Mu. Roshi quiere que vengas conmigo...-

El pequeño se escondió tras Shunrei.

-Vamos, no me tengas miedo- dijo Mu, señalando su frente- mira: tengo las mismas marcas que tú...-

El pequeño se acercó. Mu le permitió inspeccionar su rostro. Luego asintió y abrazó a Mu. Éste lo levantó en brazos.

-Gracias, Mu-

El caballero de Aries sonrió y se teletransportó de regreso a su hogar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En Grecia, al día siguiente al atardecer, Marín caminaba hacia su casa cuando se encontró frente a frente con el Maestro, quien iba acompañado de un niño.

-Marín, éste niño será tu discípulo- dijo el Maestro- Seiya, ella es Marín de Aguila plateada, es japonesa como tú. Ella será tu maestra...-

Marín levantó la vista. Shaina también tenía un discípulo: un tipo enorme. Tragó saliva. Ese sería su rival. Marín asintió y se llevó a Seiya.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

AÑO 9 DEL NACIMIENTO DE ATENA

En la sala del trono, el Patriarca hablaba consigo mismo.

-Ya han pasado nueve años desde entonces... y desde entonces sigo sintiéndolo. Es seguro que Atena se salvó aquel día. Pero no es posible... Aioros fue encontrado muerto aquel día. Esa chica lo encontró...mmm- dio unos pasos, pensativo- pero ella nunca ha parecido creer que mi versión...tal vez me mintió, y realmente lo encontró con vida...-

-Al parecer es la única persona con lógica en este Santuario- dijo otra voz- es ilógico que Aioros hubiera sido capaz de semejante crímen...-

-Bah, pero todos me han creído, incluso el hermano menor de Aioros- dijo la primera voz- tal parece que debo hacer lo que no hice hace nueve años...-

-¿Qué planeas?- dijo la segunda voz- ¿no pensarás en...?-

-Sí- dijo la primera voz- llamar a dos personas, sedientas de sangre, y deshacerme de ella de una vez-

-No, no te lo permitiré- dijo la segunda voz- ella es inocente...-

-También lo eran Shion, Arles y Aioros, y no pudiste hacer nada contra mí...- dijo la primera voz- así que no estorbes...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Marín seguía entrenando al pequeño Seiya, que siempre le pareció un testarudo. A veces, Aioria y Ariadna miraban el entrenamiento.

-Marín se parece mucho a ti- dijo Aioria.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella.

-Su carácter- dijo Aioria- su forma de enseñar, sus técnicas, hasta su forma de hablar...-

Ariadna suspiró. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero si tan solo él supiera lo mucho que se parecía a Aioros. Pero no podía decírselo, ya que Aioria se avergonzaba de su hermano.

En ese momento, se escuchó una explosión al otro lado del Santuario. Aioria se levantó de golpe, y Marín y Seiya detuvieron su entrenamiento. Ariadna, sin embargo, sintió un cosmo muy agresivo cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Ariadna en voz baja.

-Iré a ver- dijo Aioria, retirándose.

-Marín, algo está ocurriendo- dijo Ariadna, sintiendo aún ese cosmo agresivo muy cerca- llévate a Seiya a casa-

-¿Tú que vas a hacer?- preguntó Marín.

-Averiguar que sucede- respondió Ariadna- ahora vete, porque tu alumno es prioridad ahora...-

Marín obedeció, y se llevó a Seiya de vuelta a casa. Ariadna caminó alrededor.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo en voz alta.

-No eres tan tonta- dijo una voz- salvaste a Marín y ese mocoso...-

-¿Quién es?- repitió Ariadna.

-Nosotras- dijeron Josha y Nadia al mismo tiempo.

-Ya veo- dijo Ariadna tranquilamente- ustedes provocaron esa explosión para alejar a Aioria y atacarnos. ¿Qué quieren?-

-Venganza- dijo Nadia- por lo que nos hiciste...-

-A Nadia le arrebataste a su hermana y su armadura- dijo Josha- y es hora de hacerte pagas...ahora prepárate para morir...-

-Desde hace nueve años estoy preparada- dijo Ariadna- y desde que Marín ganó su armadura ya no tengo ningún deseo de vivir ni aprecio mi vida...-

-Eso hará las cosas más fáciles- dijo Nadia, encendiendo su cosmo, igual que su maestra- te mandaremos a reunirte con Aioros-

-Aioros, pronto estaré contigo otra vez...- murmuró Ariadna para sí misma.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando volvió a su casa, Marín lo sintió también: el cosmo de Nadia y Josha donde había dejado a su maestra. No sentía el de Ariadna. Entonces lo comprendió: Ariadna quería dejarse asesinar por ellas.

-No puedo permitirlo- dijo- Seiya, quédate aquí...- y salió de regreso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras, Josha y Nadia atacaban a Ariadna, quien se dejaba golpear por ellas sin oponer la menor resistencia ni hacer ningún esfuerzo para defenderse.

Ariadna estaba en el suelo. Sangraba. Trató de levantarse pero no pudo. Cerró los ojos. Las risas de Josha y Nadia ya se escuchaban lejos. Escuchó algo. Una voz que ella conocía.

-Ariadna, ¿qué haces?- la reprendió la voz.

-¿Aioros?-

-Sí, soy yo- dijo la voz- te prometí que un día volvería por ti, y ese día no es hoy. Sin embargo, está cerca. Espérame...-

-Pero...- dijo ella- ya han pasado nueve años...-

-Y yo nunca me he separado de ti desde hace nueve años- dijo Aioros- no mueras aún... ¡espérame!-

-Está bien- dijo ella.

Ariadna se levantó, y encendió su cosmo. Marín llegó.

-¡Ariadna!- dijo saltando a su lado- ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, Marín. Gracias...- se volvió hacia Josha y Nadia- no puedo morir ahora. Le prometí a Aioros que no moriría-

-Pues irás a verlo en el infierno- gritó Josha.

-Y Marín te hará compañía- dijo Nadia.

Ambas las atacaron. Ariadna empujó a Marín, quien aún estaba distraída, fuera del alcance de los ataques, y trató de detenerlos con su cosmo; sin embargo, ella estaba muy débil. Fue despedida hacia atrás, y cayó a una grieta: la misma donde Aioros había caído hacía nueve años. Aioria llegó alcanzó a ver esto último.

-¡No! ¡Ariadna!- gritó Marín.

Aioria saltó junto a Marín, lleno de furia al igual que ella, al ver lo que le habían hecho a la que él mismo consideraba una hermana. Ambos encendieron sus cosmos.

-Las haré pagar...- dijo Marín.

-Yo también- dijo Aioria.

-¡METEORO!-

-¡LIGHTNING PLASMA!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Ariadna...no te mueras...-

-¿Aioros?-

-Un día estaremos juntos, pero aún no...¡resiste!-

-Resistiré, Aioros...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una vez que vencieron a las dos amazonas, Aioros y Marín bajaron. Ariadna había caído más de seis metros. Se había golpeado la cabeza a la altura de la frente y en la nuca.

-Oh, no- murmuró Marín al verla- no, no, no es posible...-

-¿Está...?-

-No- dijo Marín, volteándola- aún respira, aunque muy difícilmente...-

-Déjala ir- dijo Aioria.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que la dejes ir- dijo Aioria- no es justo que la forcemos a seguir viviendo...que se reúna con Aioros...-

-No puedo- dijo Marín- ella no quiere morir, yo la escuché...-

-¿Qué escuchaste?-

-Que no quería morir- dijo ella- que le prometió a tu hermano que no moriría aún- la miró de nuevo- ya no respira, Aioria... hay que llevarla a un hospital...-

-Marín...- murmuró Aioria en voz baja.

-Aioria, la llevaré aunque tú no quieras ayudarme- Aioros escuchó un sollozo bajo la máscara de Marín- es su deseo seguir con vida, así que la ayudaré... ella siempre ha estado ahí para salvar mi vida... es como mi hermana mayor... y yo la llevaré hasta ese hospital en brazos si es necesario, aunque tardaré más...-

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Aioria, levantándola en brazos- ella también ha sido para mí como mi hermana mayor... vamos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Unas horas más tarde, Marín y Aioria esperaban pacientemente en la sala de espera del hospital. Marín conocía a la doctora, y le había pedido que salvara su vida a toda costa.

-Oye- dijo Aioria al ver a Marín tan preocupada- vivirá. Es fuerte...-

-Lo sé- dijo Marín automáticamente.

-¿En qué piensas?-

-En nada-

-Vamos, Marín- dijo él- te conozco, dime...-

-Es solo que...ella siempre ha estado ahí, salvando mi vida...protegiéndome...es como un ángel de la guarda, solo que humana- agachó la cabeza y suspiró- cuando Aioros murió, estoy segura que ella fue la que estaba más triste, pero lo aguantó todo y se quedó aquí...-

Aioria sonrió, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Recuerdo ese día- dijo Aioria- el Maestro le ofreció la posibilidad de irse del Santuario, pero ella dijo que tenía un deber contigo, y se quedaría hasta cumplirlo. Pero sé que te quiere como si fueras su hija, o su hermana...-

En ese momento, a doctora salió.

-Marín- dijo la doctora- tengo que ser sincera. Tu maestra se salvó, pero...-

-¿Pero...?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Elena: lo sé... estuvo muy triste... gracias por tu review

Atalanta: gracias por tu review tmb! Estoy todavía teniendo problemas con mi PC...pero se mandó! Se mandó! Soy taaaaaaaan feliz... jeje bueno, espero que si tienes alguna duda o algo me avises ¿sale?

A los demás: dejen reviews por favor!!! El próximo capítulo es el final...

Abby L. / Nona


	12. C12: Renacer y Despertar

CAPITULO 12: RENACER Y DESPERTAR

AÑO TRECE DEL NACIMIENTO DE ATENA

Saori volvió al Santuario. Acababa de vencer a Hades, y solo los caballeros de bronce habían sobrevivido esa cruel batalla.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Saori?- dijo Seiya- ahora que los caballeros dorados...-

-Tengo que compensarlos- dijo Saori- porque se sacrificaron para salvarme...-

Saori se dirigió al cementerio del Santuario. Encendió su cosmo. Uno a uno comenzaron a levantarse: Mu, Aldebarán, Saga y Kanon, Máscara Mortal, Aioria, Shaka, Dokho, Milo, Shura, Camus y Afrodita. Todos le agradecieron a Atena que les hubiera devuelto la vida.

-No sé porqué- dijo Saori- pero siento que me falta algo...-

Shura y Saga se miraron entre ellos, y luego a Aioria.

-Atena- dijo éste- quisiéramos pedirle un favor...-

Llevaron a Saori a un cementerio en Atenas. Se detuvieron frente a una tumba, que tenía caracteres en japonés. Solo decía: 'Sagitario'. Saori entendió, y encendió su cosmo de nuevo. De la tumba surgió un chico de veintisiete años, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

-Gracias, Atena- dijo él.

-Aioros- dijo Saori- gracias a ti. Tú fuiste el primero que me salvó la vida, y que lo ha estado haciendo aún después de morir...-

-No... no es nada- dijo Aioros, algo apenado.

-¡Hermano!- exclamó Aioria, abrazándolo.

-Te extrañé- dijo Aioros, sorprendido de ver a su hermano tan grande.

Saga y Shura lo miraban dudosos. Aioros les sonrió.

-Aioros, perdóname- dijo Saga- yo...yo no quería...-

-Y a mí también- dijo Shura- debí escucharte...-

-Amigos- dijo Aioros, abrazándolos a ambos al mismo tiempo- no hay nada que perdonar...los extrañé mucho...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Más tarde, en el Santuario, Marín estaba distraída recogiendo unas lanzas del suelo, cerca de la entrada del recinto de las amazonas. Una vez completamente cargada de lanzas, tanto que no podía llevar una sola más, se levantó y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con un rostro sonriente.

-Hola, Marín-

-¡Aioros!- exclamó Marín, dejando caer al suelo lo que tenía en su mano, tan sorprendida de haberlo visto.

-No me mires así, no soy un fantasma- dijo Aioros, adivinando el rostro de Marín bajo la máscara.

-Estás vivo- exclamó Marín- es increíble...-

-No, es increíble en lo que te has convertido, Marín- dijo Aioros- oye, quisiera preguntarte sobre Ariadna...-

El rostro sonriente de Aioria fue cambiado por un semblante de preocupación. Marín agachó la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Aioros.

-Aioros- dijo Marín- ven, tenemos que mostrarte algo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aioria y Marín condujeron a Aioros a un hospital.

-¿Para qué...?-

Pero ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de decirle lo que había sucedido aún. Lo llevaron a través de los pasillos. Tercer piso. Cuidados crónicos.

-Hola, Marín- dijo una doctora que iba pasando.

-Hola- dijo Marín- venimos a verla...-

-Pasen, ya saben donde está...- dijo la doctora, retirándose.

Los tres cruzaron el pasillo hasta la última puerta. Marín puso su mano en la perilla, pero antes de abrirla, Marín comenzó a hablar.

-Aioros, hace cuatro años... Ariadna tuvo un accidente...-

-Dos amazonas la emboscaron- dijo Aioria- la hermana de Níobe y su maestra...-

-Ella quería dejarse morir al principio- dijo Marín- pero luego dijo que tú le habías prometido volver por ella, y que ella te prometió que no moriría. Se interpuso para salvarme, pero estaba muy lastimada para detener el último ataque y... cayó a un barranco...-

Aioros escuchaba todo eso, asustado.

-Pero, ¿ella está bien, verdad?- preguntó.

-La trajimos aquí, y le salvaron la vida- dijo Aioria- pero...-

-Se había golpeado la cabeza- dijo Marín- el golpe fue muy severo...-

-Y desde entonces está aquí- dijo Aioria. Marín abrió la puerta, y Aioros entró.

Su preciosa muñeca estaba ahí, acostada en la cama, con las sábanas hasta el pecho y sus brazos sobre ellas. A pesar de haber crecido durante los últimos trece años aún tenía el mismo aire de inocencia. Pero eso no fue lo que lo dejó helado.

La chica estaba intubada, con una especie de mariposa de plástico en su boca, conectada a un aparato que sonaba cada cinco o seis segundos. En su brazo izquierdo tenía un manguito conectado a una computadora, que sonaba al son de los latidos de su corazón. En su brazo derecho, algunas agujas que pasaban suero.

-¿Está...está en coma?- preguntó Aioros, sintiendo un horrible nudo en la garganta. Marín asintió y Aioria murmuró un 'sí' casi imperceptible.

-Marín viene a verla todos los días- dijo Aioria- y se encargó de que solo la atiendan mujeres...-

-¿Despertará algún día?-

-No lo saben...- dijo Marín- dicen su corazón es fuerte aún, pero no puede respirar por sí sola...-

-Son muy pocas esperanzas, pero las hay...- dijo Aioria.

-Lo siento, Aioros...- murmuró Marín.

Aioros tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama. Marín tomó a Aioria del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación.

-Aquí estoy, mi cielo- dijo Aioros, tomándola de la mano. Emitió un suspiro- ahora ya sé lo que sentiste cuando era yo el que estaba muriendo... créeme que no quería irme... yo solo quería vivir por ti...-

Aioros acomodó un poco los cabellos de Ariadna, y suspiró otra vez. Sintió sus ojos humedeciéndose. Aquello no era justo.

-Marín y Aioria han cuidado bien de ti- dijo Aioros- y ahora yo también. Te prometo que pasaré todo el tiempo que pueda a tu lado...-

Acarició su mejilla y la besó.

-Te veré mañana, mi amor...- dijo él, y salió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No se dio cuenta que en el momento en el que sus labios hicieron contacto con la mejilla de ella, el corazón de Ariadna comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pasaron varios días. Saori y el resto de los caballeros miraban preocupados a Aioros quien, lejos de estar feliz de haber recuperado su vida, parecía como si quisiera morir de nuevo.

-Shion, estoy preocupada por Aioros- dijo Saori.

-Yo también- dijo Shion- creí que estaría feliz de volver a verla...-

-¿A quien?-

-Aunque pensándolo bien, ya han pasado varios días y yo tampoco la he visto...-

-¿A quién?- repitió Saori.

-A una chica- dijo Shion- espere...-

Shion salió y volvió en quince minutos con Marín.

-Marín ya me explicó lo que ocurrió- dijo Shion- Atena, ¿podría acompañarme?-

-¿A dónde?-

-A verla- respondió Shion.

-¿A ver a quien?- dijo Saori, cansada de no entender nada.

-A la persona que la saludó por primera vez en este mundo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó la doctora, al ver la cantidad de personas que entraban al pasillo de Cuidados Crónicos: Saori, el Maestro Shion, Marín, Aioria y algunos otros caballeros dorados y de bronce- Marín, ¿qué sucede?-

-Venimos a ver a Ariadna, doctora...- respondió la amazona.

Como no cabían todos, solo entraron Saori, Shion, Marín, Aioria y el testarudo Seiya, que no quiso quedarse fuera.

-¡Ya la recuerdo!- exclamó Seiya al verla- ella iba a verme entrenar al principio...-

-Así es- dijo Aioria- Atena, te presento a Ariadna de Corona Boreal, jefa de amazonas y maestra de Marín-

Marín asintió.

-Ella fue la persona que la ayudó a nacer hace trece años- dijo Shion.

-Y nos salvó la vida a los caballeros dorados una vez- dijo Aioria.

Saori miró a la chica. Tenía la edad de Saga y Aioros, o un poco menos.

-Era la novia de Aioros, ¿verdad?- dijo Saori, y Aioria asintió- así que tú eres la causa de que mi caballero esté tan triste...-

Al decir esto, Saori puso una mano en su antebrazo. La frecuencia del corazón de Ariadna comenzó a aumentar al sentir el contacto con la mano de Saori.

-Marín, llama a la doctora-

Marín así lo hizo.

-Por favor, quítele todas las agujas y los tubos- dijo Saori cuando la doctora llegó.

-Si lo hago, ella morirá- dijo la doctora- no puede respirar por sí sola...-

-No morirá- dijo Saori- por favor...-

La doctora la miró, dudosa. Pasó su vista de Saori a Marín, quien asintió. La doctora obedeció y quitó primero las agujas y luego el tubo en su boca. Una de las pantallas comenzó a sonar.

-Su oxígeno está cayendo- dijo la doctora- de cien a ochenta...-

-Ariadna, escúchame- dijo Saori, encendiendo su cosmo- es Atena quien te habla... ¡te ordeno que respires!-

-Sesenta- dijo la doctora.

-¡Respira!- dijo Saori.

-Por favor, respira, Ariadna- dijo Marín en voz baja, mirando como las puntas de los dedos de su maestra se empezaban a teñir de un color azulado.

-Cincuenta- dijo la doctora.

-¡Respira!-

En ese momento, Ariadna hizo una inspiración profunda, como si tuviera hambre de aire, o como si acabara de salir del agua después de estar sumergida mucho tiempo. Lo hizo varias veces, y luego tosió.

-Increíble- dijo la doctora- su oxígeno ya está en cien...-

-Ariadna, despierta- dijo Saori, tocando su frente y encendiendo su cosmo una vez más.

La chica abrió los ojos débilmente, y parpadeó.

-¿Atena?- murmuró ella, y Saori asintió- he estado dormida mucho tiempo... debería tener nueve años...-

-Has estado dormida cuatro años- dijo Marín.

-Lo sé- dijo ella- escuchaba tu voz casi todos los días, Marín... ¿ese es Seiya?-

-El mismo- dijo Seiya, sonriendo orgulloso. Ariadna sonrió.

-¿Sigues siendo igual de testarudo?- preguntó, haciendo reír a todos.

Los caballeros que estaban fuera comenzaron a tratar de entrar a empujones.

-¡Ariadna!¡Estás bien!- exclamó Shura.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, muñeca- dijo Saga.

-Extrañaba que me dijeras eso- dijo Ariadna- ¿dónde estuviste todo el tiempo?-

-Larga historia- dijo Saga, volviéndose a Shion. Ariadna lo miró extrañada.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó.

-¿No reconoces al maestro Shion?- dijo Seiya.

-¿Ma...maestro?- dijo ella, parpadeando- pero...pero si estaba...-

-¿Muerto?- dijo él- sí, pero Atena nos revivió...-

-Así como a...- comenzó Seiya, pero Saga lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, basta de charlas- dijo Saga.

-Tenemos que volver al Santuario- dijo Shura.

-Y hacer una entrega- agregó Aioria, levantando a Ariadna en sus brazos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aioros estaba en su casa de Sagitario. Siempre había querido volver a la vida, pero solo para volver a estar con Ariadna, no para descubrir lo que había sucedido, y pasar todo el día al lado de la chica, quien tal vez jamás despertaría.

Se tiró en la cama, y cerró los ojos. Tal vez si se dormía, despertaría en un rato y se daría cuenta que todo había sido una larga pesadilla.

Escuchó pasos en su casa, y salió al encuentro de su visitante. Era Saori.

-Hola, Aioros- dijo ella.

-Hola- dijo él, inclinándose.

-Sé que estás triste- dijo Saori- has perdido muchas cosas por mi causa...-

-Ese es mi deber- dijo tristemente Aioros.

-Lo sé- dijo Saori- pero también es mi deber recompensarte...-

-No es necesario-dijo Aioros.

En ese momento, otros caballeros comenzaron a llegar a la casa de Sagitario.

-Aioros, parece que crees que Atena no puede devolverte lo que te quitó...- dijo Shion.

-Pero sí puede...- dijo Mu.

-...porque ella sabe lo que significaba más para ti- dijo Camus.

-Y que renunciaste a ella por cumplir con tu deber...- dijo Shaka.

-Nosotros leímos tu testamento, Aioros- dijo Seiya.

-... y nos dio fuerza para continuar - agregó Shiryu.

-Aioros, fuimos amigos hace trece años- dijo Saga.

-Y te conocimos muy bien-dijo Shura.

-¿Por qué me están diciendo todo esto?- preguntó Aioros, confundido.

-Aioros- dijo Marín- te traemos un regalo de parte de Atena-

-Y tienes permiso de quedártelo- agregó Aioria. Aioros vio que alguien caminaba lentamente, apoyada en Aioria y Marín.

-¿Ariadna?-

La chica asintió y Aioros corrió a abrazarla. No lo podía creer y, al parecer, ella tampoco. Todos salieron para dejarlos a solas, porque tenían mucho de que hablar.

-Estás...- dijo Aioros, sin soltarla- no puedo creerlo...-

-Ni yo- dijo ella, sonriendo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Me alegra que todo saliera bien- le dijo Aioria a Marín.

-A mí también- dijo ella- ¿viste la cara de tu hermano?-

-Sí- dijo Aioria- Marín, yo...-

-¿Qué?-

-Tenías razón- dijo Aioria- sobre mi hermano...-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Que tenías razón sobre que mi hermano no traicionó a Atena- dijo Aioria- no había tenido tiempo de decírtelo...-

-¿Ves?- dijo Marín, contenta de que Aioria haya aceptado su derrota. Lo miró, y tenía una expresión muy sospechosa- ¿qué tramas, Aioria?-

-¿Yo? Nada...- dijo Aioria- solo que es curioso que Seiya esté parado de manos...-

-¿Seiya?- dijo Marín, volteándose. Aioria aprovechó su distracción y con una mano le arrancó la máscara, y con la otra acercó la cabeza de Marín y la besó. Marín se sonrojó, y Aioria volvió a ponerle la máscara casi de inmediato.

-¡No vi tu rostro, lo juro!- dijo Aioria, casi riendo. Marín se quitó la máscara. Estaba muy enfadada.

-¡Pues míralo bien, porque de todas maneras te voy a matar!- gritó ella.

Aioria volvió a besarla, y esta vez no permitió que se separara. Marín no tuvo más remedio que rendirse, porque había esperado eso mucho tiempo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ariadna estaba sentada en el regazo de Aioros, quien a su vez estaba en un sillón, y la abrazaba como si en cualquier momento ella se fuera a ir volando. Llevaban ya un par de horas hablando de lo que había sucedido durante esos trece años que no se habían visto.

-Debe haber sido triste- dijo Ariadna- traicionado por tus dos mejores amigos...-

-Ni tanto- dijo Aioros- sé que Saga no lo hizo por su propia voluntad... alguien más lo estaba controlando. En cuanto a Shura, él creía que hacía lo correcto- suspiró- mis dos amigos eran, a pesar de todo, tan fieles a Atena como yo...-

-Lo sé- dijo ella.

-¿Te digo un secreto?- dijo Aioros. Ella asintió- te extrañé muchísimo-

-Yo también- dijo ella. Aioros le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ahora, nada nos podrá separar- dijo él.

-Nada-

Shion había vuelto a la sala del Patriarca después de dejar a Aioros y Ariadna.

-Me alegro que esos dos sean felices por fin- dijo Saori- sobre todo después de lo que han sufrido ambos...-

Shion sonrió, y recordó unas palabras de un poema que había escuchado hacía muchos años.

-'Porque después de todo he comprendido, que no se goza bien de lo gozado, sino hasta después de haberlo padecido. Porque después de todo he comprobado, que lo que tiene el árbol de florido vive de lo que tiene sepultado...'-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

FIN

¡Ya por fin acabé!!!! Oigan, que me creen? Claro que no podía dejar que se terminara triste... En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews... esperen la próxima historia, se llamará 'El templo del Sol', espero no tardarme mucho con los metiches...

Hora: lamento hacerte llorar, gracias por tu review...

Silver: lo sé, pobre Aioros pero ni hablar...pobre Ariadna y pobre Marín, solo que no quise incluir su sufrimiento con Seiya porque ya sería demasiado...

Megu-chan: hola, pequeña, espero no haber tardado...gracias por tu review

Misao CG: que no te mate!!!! Espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por tu review...

Remsie: espero no haber tardado mucho, y que te haya gustado el final. Gracias por tu review...

Elena: no me gusta hacerla sufrir, ya tuvo su recompensa, ne? Gracias por tu review...

Atalanta: gracias por tu review, y espero que esta historia haya sido de tu agrado... también espero que le pases mis saludos a Kasu y a Shaina... ¡actualiza!!!!! Jajajaja bueno, ya comencé la otra historia, de hecho, ya la estoy terminando, aunque sigue en mi libreta... ¬¬ mi papá dijo que iba a resetear la compu, pero yo sigo esperando... en fin, pronto publicaré el primer capítulo...

A todos: gracias por sus reviews, y hasta el próximo fic

Abby L. / Nona


End file.
